Fantasma del pasado
by Brico4889
Summary: Secuela de "Bajo la Capucha Negra" Un nuevo villano aparece en San Francisco y rápidamente se hace con el control de casi todo el mundo criminal de la ciudad. ¿Quien es Red Hood? ¿Es realmente un señor del crimen o está escondiendo algo más? ¿Y por que Rachel siete una extraña conexión con él?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor****: ****Esta**** historia es una secuela de "Bajo la capucha negra" si no la habéis leído os recomiendo que lo hagáis primero, porque os ayudará a entender lo que sucede aquí **_**  
**_

_**Torre de los Titanes, San Francisco  
**_

Rachel estaba en su habitación leyendo una novela, aunque sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Las novelas románticas nunca le habían dicho absolutamente nada, y si por ella fuese nunca le habría dedicado una segunda mirada, pero había sido un regalo de Gar, y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no parecer desagradecida.

Inconscientemente su mano se movió para tocar el colgante que tenía en su cuello, notando la familiar punzada de dolor que seguía sintiendo cada vez que pensaba en el chico que se lo había regalado.

Habían pasado más de dos años y medio desde la muerte de Jason, pero para Rachel el dolor seguía tan fresco como si hubiese sido ayer mismo.

Debido a eso, y pese a que estaba cerca de cumplir los 19 años, nunca había salido con ningún chico. En parte porque aún recordaba lo que sentía por Jason pero especialmente porque le daba demasiado miedo volver a acabar con el corazón roto.

_ "Titanes, reunión urgente en la sala del monitor" _La voz de Dick sonó en los altavoces de la Torre.

Rachel dejó la novela y fue a reunirse con el resto del equipo.

"¿Que sucede Dick?" Preguntó Donna, una vez estuvieron todos reunidos.

"Uno de mis contactos en la policía me ha advertido que ha aparecido un nuevo jefe del crimen, en la ciudad" Explicó Dick "Hay muy pocos detalles sobre él. Lo único que sabemos con certeza es que se hace llamar Reed Hood y en las ultimas dos semanas ha logrado hacerse con el control de casi el 70% de los negocios criminales de Sant Francisco"

El resto de Titanes se quedaron sorprendidos ante esa información.

"¿Como ha podido lograr eso en tan poco tiempo?" Preguntó Kory.

"Con intimidación y brutalidad. Corren rumores de que en su primera noche en la ciudad organizó una reunión con los principales jefes de las zonas norte y oeste, y les entregó una bolsa con las cabezas de todos sus lugartenientes. Después de eso todos aceptaron trabajar para él"

"¿Se sabe algo más sobre él? ¿Si trabaja solo, o es un metahumano?"

"Hay varios rumores, pero todo parece indicar que no tiene poderes, y trabaja solo. O mejor dicho trabajaba ya que ahora mismo tiene un ejercito a sus ordenes. Lo que puedo aseguro es que casi todo el mundo le tiene miedo. Y por lo visto ha prometido protección contra nosotros"

"Que encantador" Comentó Dawn secamente.

"Hay algo que no nos estás contando" Dijo Rachel de repente, atrayendo las miradas de todos "No intentes negarlo, puedo sentirlo"

Dick vaciló un segundo, antes de decir "Sospecho que podría ser de Gotham. Red Hood es un alias que ha sido usado por varias personas a lo largo de los años, en Gotham, sin embargo hace casi veinte años que nadie lo usa"

"¿Por que?"

"Porque el ultimo que lo usó se convirtió en el Joker"

Rachel apretó los dientes con furia al oír el nombre del hombre (no, ni siquiera merecía ser considerado un hombre) que había matado a Jason. Las luces empezaron a parpadear y se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando, de modo que se calmó antes de que sucediese algo más grave.

"¿Crees que esto podría ser cosa del Joker?" Preguntó Gar, sin apartar los ojos de Rachel.

"Se de buena tinta que el Joker sigue encerrado en Arkham, y no se le permite ningún contacto con el exterior, sin embargo no descarto que haya encontrado la forma de organizar esto de todas formas. En cualquier caso, independientemente de si trabaja con el Joker, o no, creo que detener a este Red Hood debe ser nuestra principal prioridad ¿Alguna objeción?"

Nadie tenía ninguna.

"Muy bien pues. Vamos a demostrarle a este tipo que se ha equivocado de ciudad"

* * *

Dick había descubierto que en los últimos días Red Hood se había estado reuniendo con los criminales de perfil más intermedio y bajo, para asegurarse de que todos entendiesen que ahora él estaba al mando, de modo que había dividido el equipo en dos grupos (Hank, Dawn y Donna por un lado, él Rachel, Gar y Kory por el otro) y los había mandado a vigilar las zonas en las que creían que era más posible que apareciese Red Hood, esa noche.

"¿Veis algo sospechoso?" Preguntó Dick por su comunicador.

Kory y Gar respondieron negativamente, y Rachel iba a hacer lo mismo cuando algo llamó su atención "Puede que tenga algo"

"¿De que se trata?"

"Estoy viendo a dos tipos, claramente son camellos, acaban de reunirse con otros tres hombres. Los cinco van armados" Rachel los siguió ocultándose en las sombras "Ahora acaban de meterse en una obra. Puede que no sea Red Hood, pero aquí está pasando algo"

"No te muevas, vamos para allá"

Rachel buscó un lugar en el que poder observar mejor sin ser vista. Los cinco hombres se quedaron ahí parados, esperando algo.

Dick y los demás ya habían llegado y allí seguía sin pasar nada. Rachel empezaba a pensar que estaban perdiendo el tiempo cuando de repente llegaron otros ocho hombres.

"Es él. El que está en el medio" Dijo Dick.

Rachel se fijó en él. No resultaba muy difícil distinguirle. Llevaba un casco rojo que cubría toda su cabeza a excepcionan de unos huecos blancos donde deberían estar los ojos. Iba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero marrón, pantalones oscuros, camiseta gris, guantes y unas botas.

"No es por criticar, pero debería cambiarse el nombre. Eso que lleva es un casco, no una capucha" Comentó Gar, aunque ninguno de sus compañeros le respondió.

Todos los hombres formaron un circulo alrededor de los dos camellos que Rachel había visto al principio y ahora Red Hood se estaba acercando a ellos. Por suerte estaban lo bastante cerca para oír lo que decían.

"Cuando vuestro _jefe _y el resto de escoria que se encargaban del trafico de drogas en la ciudad, me cedieron sus negocios, di una orden muy clara; Nadie, repito NADIE, iba a vender cerca de escuelas, institutos y parques. Dejé muy claro que no iba a tolerar que se vendiese mercancía a menores de edad. Entonces ¿Por que es lo que habéis estado haciendo?"

"Mira tío, con el debido respeto, eres nuevo en la ciudad" Empezó uno de los camellos "No sabes cuales son las mejores zonas para ganar dinero. La mayoría de esos críos a los que vendemos están más que enganchados, son una fuente de ingresos seguros y..."

Sucedió tan rápido que Rachel ni siquiera lo vio venir. Red Hood derribó al tipo que estaba hablando de un puñetazo y con un movimiento brusco le rompió el cuello.

"¡Joder! ¿Habéis visto eso?" Susurró/Gritó Gar por el comunicador.

"¿Que quieres que hagamos Dick?" Preguntó Kory.

Red Hood había sacado un cuchillo y lo estaba presionando contra el cuello del otro tipo.

"Mierda. Intervenimos, ¡ahora!" Ordenó Dick.

A la orden de su líder todos atacaron. Kory lanzó un rayó al lado de donde estaba Red Hood, provocando que apartase el cuchillo del hombre al que estaba apunto de matar y centrase su atención en ellos. Rachel usó su poder para quitarles las armas a todos los hombres y Garfield se convirtió en un rinoceronte para envestirlos

Cuando el ultimo de los matones cayó al suelo, inconsciente, se dieron cuenta de que Red Hood no había participado en la pelea, ni había intentado huir, simplemente se había quedado ahí, de pie, viéndolos luchar.

Rachel intentó usar su poder para captar lo que estaba sintiendo, pero se encontró con una barrera mental impenetrable, como si estuviese hecha de acero. Fuese quien fuese Red Hood había sido fuertemente entrenado para contrarrestar telepatas y empáticos.

"Y yo pensando que esta iba a ser una noche aburrida" Comentó Red Hood, su voz sonó distorsionada a través de su casco "Mucho tiempo sin veros"

Uhhh ¿Te conocemos?" Preguntó Gar confundido.

"Podría decirse. Aunque si os soy sincero esperaba haberme encontrado con vosotros antes"

"Lamentamos haberte hecho esperar" Dijo Kory levantando su mano, preparándose para atacar.

Red Hood ni siquiera se inmuto ante eso. A Rachel le daba muy mala espina. Este tipo estaba demasiado confiado, como si no tuviese ninguna duda de que podría salir bien parado de esta. Y el hecho de no poder leer sus emociones la inquietaba aún.

Dick dio un paso al frente "¿Quien eres?"

"Por lo general cuando alguien se pone una mascara es porque no quiere que la gente descubra su identidad. Pensaba que estabais familiarizados con el concepto"

Rachel podía imaginarse perfectamente la sonrisa divertida debajo del casco rojo.

"Seguro que sabes quien fue la ultima persona que usó la identidad de Red Hood" Siguió Dick, ignorando su burla "¿Trabajas para el Joker?"

Red Hood se tensó de forma casi imperceptible. Por primera vez Rachel fue capaz de sentir una emoción procedente de él; Ira.

"Podría decirse que llevo este atuendo como un homenaje" Respondió finalmente.

"¿Homenaje? ¿Que eres, una especie de admirador?"

"No. Soy algo que él ayudó a crear"

Rachel y Dick intercambiaron una mirada. ¿Que se supone que significaba eso?

"En cualquier caso, me alegra de que al fin nos hayamos encontrado porque tengo una propuesta para vosotros"

"¿Que propuesta?" Preguntó Rachel.

No estaba segura, pero habría podido jurar que la mirada de Red Hood se posó en ella más tiempo del necesario.

"Una tregua, o un pacto de no agresión si lo preferís. Vosotros os mantenéis alejados de mis negocios y yo me mantengo alejado de los vuestros"

"¿Hablas en serio? Eres un criminal y un asesino. Estás loco si piensas que te dejaremos escapar sin más" Dijo Dick. Garfield se transformó en un tigre y Rachel y Kory se prepararon para pelear.

"Vamos, vamos. No pensareis atacarme todos a la vez ¿verdad? Se supone que sois los buenos. Cuatro contra uno es totalmente injusto"

"Haberte unido cuando estábamos luchando contra tus chicos" Dick sacó sus bastones y adoptó una posición defensiva "Tienes cinco segundos para rendirte, o la cosa va a ponerse muy fea"

"De acuerdo entonces... Hace una noche agradable para correr"

Antes de que ninguno de los cuatro pudiese reaccionar, Red Hood arrojó varias bombas de humo delante de ellos, sacó una pistola de gancho y la uso para subir al edificio en construcción que tenían enfrente.

"¡Lo tengo!" Grito Gar, y se convirtió en una águila para perseguir al criminal.

"¡Gar, cuidado!" Intentó advertirle Dick, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Red Hood arrojó un explosivo en su dirección. La explosión no le dio de lleno, pero provocó que recuperase su forma humana y cayese al suelo.

"¡GAR!" Rachel fue a ver como estaba su amigo mientras Kory y Dick perseguían a Red Hood.

"Estoy bien, creo que no me he roto nada" Le aseguró Garfield, pese a que estaba haciendo muecas de dolor "No te preocupes por mí, ve a ayudar a los demás"

A Rachel no le gustaba la idea de dejarle ahí solo pero tenía la sensación de que Dick y Kory iban a necesitar su ayuda, de modo que voló a reunirse con ellos.

Mientras tanto Dick y Kory estaban persiguiendo a Red Hood. Debido a su fisiología alienígena Kory era la más rápida de los tres, y estaba apunto de alcanzarle cuando, de repente, Red Hood se dio la vuelta y pegó su cuerpo al de Kory, como si intentase abrazarla.

"Potencia al 50%"

El pecho de Red Hood brilló y una corriente de energía eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Kory. Salió disparada hacia atrás y se estrelló contra Dick, quien fue incapaz de esquivarla o amortiguar el golpe.

Rachel estaba ya detrás de ellos cuando eso sucedió, y tardó un segundo en entender lo que había pasado; Red Hood tenía una especie de taser incorporado en su camiseta y lo había activado con comando de voz. Obviamente no estaba usando ropa normal. Probablemente todo lo que llevaba fuese una especie de armadura corporal ligera, similar a los trajes de Dick y Batman.

Pensó en ir a comprobar como estaban sus amigos, pero Red Hood ya se estaba alejando de modo que fue tras él y, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, le arrojó un trozo de madera, que había en el suelo, a su espalda.

Él se dio cuenta e intentó esquivarlo, pero no lo logró por completo y acabó perdiendo el equilibro y cayendo al suelo.

Rachel se detuvo a pocos metros de él invocando la energía oscura en sus manos "Has herido a mis amigos"

Red Hood levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. Una sensación extraña recorrió el cuerpo de Rachel. Había algo en él que se sentía extrañamente... familiar.

"Para ser justo vosotros me habéis atacado primero. Yo solo me estaba defendiendo" Hood se sacó un par de cuchillas que tenía guardadas en sus botas "Mira realmente no quiero hacerte daño. ¿Por que no te das la vuelta y olvidamos que esto ha pasado?"

Rachel sacudió la cabeza para librarse de ese molesto sentimiento "No es una opción"

Le lanzó una ráfaga de energía, con la intención de dejarlo inconsciente y él movió una de sus cuchillas para interceptarlo. Rachel observó incrédula como la cuchilla no solo no se rompía sino que lograba desviar su ataque como si no fuese nada.

_¿Que demonios?_

Su sorpresa fue un aumento al notar que las cuchillas habían cambiado en menos de un segundo; Prácticamente habían doblado su tamaño, ahora eran espadas en toda regla. Había unos extraños símbolos en las empuñaduras y las hojas, que no pudo identificar, y brillaban con energía amarilla eléctrica.

Por un momento la misma energía pareció envolver el cuerpo de Red Hood, antes de desaparecer por completo.

_Son espadas mágicas _Se dio cuenta Rachel asombrada.

¿Quien demonios era este tipo? No era un simple criminal. Estaba muy bien entrenado, su equipamiento era ultima tecnología y encima poseía armas místicas.

"¿Quien eres?" Preguntó sin apartar la vista de él.

Él la estudio atentamente detrás de su mascara, lo cual le provocó una extraña sensación en el estomago que no pudo explicar.

"No quieres saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, Rachel"

Oírle decir su nombre la dejó tan aturdida que apenas fue capaz de reaccionar cuando él se movió. Levantó ambas manos para lanzarle otra ráfaga de energía, más poderosa que la primera, y Red Hood juntó sus espadas para interceptarla.

Ambos ataques chocaron y hubo una explosión de energía que los envió a los dos al suelo.

Para cuando Rachel volvió a levantarse, Red Hood había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Jason entró en su casa franca y se quitó el casco con un suspiro molesto.

Había estado cerca, demasiado cerca. Si no hubiese llevado las All-Blades con él seguramente no habría podido escapar.

No por primera vez se cuestionó su decisión de venir a San Francisco en vez de ir directamente a Gotham como había planeado en un principio.

Si bien hacerse un nombre en esta ciudad podía servirle para que los criminales de Gotham le respetasen antes, tampoco era imprescindible para que su plan funcionase y sabía que, en realidad, solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Batman estaba en Gotham.

El Joker estaba en Gotham.

Su venganza estaba en Gotham.

No había nada para él en San Francisco. Nada salvo...

Salvo ella.

Volver a ver a Rachel había sido más difícil de lo que había previsto. Y verse obligado a luchar contra ella solo lo había empeorado. Estaba casi seguro de que no la había herido de gravedad pero de todas formas se sentía enfermo al pensar que le había hecho daño.

Además sabía que había cometido un error al llamarla por su nombre. No podía permitirse caer en las viejas costumbres, ni con ella ni con ninguno de los Titanes.

Tal vez cuando todo hubiese acabado, y el Joker estuviese muerto, les diría que estaba vivo. Se lo diría a Rachel, al menos.

Se lo debía.

Su teléfono sonó y vio que era Tony, uno de sus _hombres de confianza. _Realmente no confiaba en ninguna de las personas que trabajaban para él (a la mayoría tenía que controlarse para no pegarles un tiro en la cabeza) pero ni siquiera él era capaz de manejar un imperio criminal de tal magnitud sin nadie que le ayudase.

"¿Que sucede Tony?"

"Jefe. Hemos oído rumores de que los Titanes te están buscando y..."

"Llegas un poco tarde. Me he topado con algunos de los Titanes no hace ni una hora" Le interrumpió Jason "He logrado escapar pero los chicos que estaban conmigo no han tenido tanta suerte"

"Mierda. Lo siento jefe, acabamos de enterarnos ahora. De haberlo sabido antes te habría avisado"

_Estoy seguro _Pensó Jason divertido "Era inevitable que tarde o temprano mis acciones llamasen la atención de los Titanes. Sin embargo dejé muy claro que puedo lidiar con ellos, y creo que esta noche lo acabo de demostrar. ¿Querías algo más?"

"En realidad si jefe. Hemos recibido una... Digamos oferta de colaboración. Por parte de un benefactor anónimo"

Jason frunció el ceño "¿Benefactor anónimo?"

"Afirma que es alguien que quiere ayudarnos a acabar con los Titanes y va a poner a nuestra disposición los medios para conseguirlo"

_¿A quien has cabreado esta vez Dick?  
_

Puede que no tuviese reparos en luchar contra ellos si fuese necesario, pero eso no significaba que fuese a ayudar a algún chiflado a matar a sus ex-compañeros. Especialmente a Rachel.

"¿De que medios estamos hablando?" Preguntó para saber con que estaba tratando.

"Un equipo de mercenarios y armas para contener meta-humanos, alienígenas y otros seres parecidos"

"Hum, interesante. Pero el precio que pida por estos favores podría superar los posibles beneficios. La próxima vez que se ponga en contacto trataré con él personalmente"

Hubo un silencio prolongado al otro lado de la linea "...Vera, jefe, la cuestión es que ya hemos aceptado su oferta"

"¿Y que os ha hecho pensar que podáis aceptarlo sin consultarme primero" La voz de Jason se volvió peligrosamente baja.

"P-Pues he intentado explicarle que antes teníamos que hablarlo con usted, pero ha dicho que o lo aceptábamos de inmediato o iría a ofrecer sus servicios a otra parte. No hemos tenido más remedio, además pensábamos que usted aceptaría porque nos está ofreciendo su ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio"

A Jason toda la situación le daba muy mala espina. En este mundillo nunca se debe confiar en alguien que hace favores sin esperar nada a cambio, especialmente si se niega a revelar su nombre.

"¿Jefe? ¿Sigue ahí?"

"Si. Pero voy a dejarte algo muy claro. Me da igual lo que te ofrezcan y el plazo que tengas para aceptarlo. _Jamas_ volverás a hacer algo así sin mi consentimiento ¿He sido lo bastante claro?"

"S-Si, por supuesto jefe"

"Muy bien. ¿Cuando debemos esperar que llegue ese equipo de mercenarios?"

"En cuatro días. Te he enviado todos los detalles sobre ellos y el equipo que van a usar a tu ordenador, por si quieres echarle un vistazo"

_Ya lo creo que quiero _Pensó Jason, colgando la llamada.

Se acercó a una de las estanterías del salón y movió una estatuita. La estantería se abrió, revelando una puerta secreta.

Tecleó el código de acceso e hizo un escáner de retina, y bajó al búnker. Las luces se fueron encendiendo a medida que bajaba la escalera. El espacio era casi tan grande como la planta de arriba. Había un ordenador enorme, similar al de la batcueva o la Torre de los Titanes y varias armas sujetas a las paredes, tanto de fuego como de combate a corta distancia, así como otro equipamiento que podía usar cuando estaba "trabajando"

Desde luego tendría que darle las gracias a Talia por dejar la casa franca habilitada para él. Le habría sido muy difícil conseguir todo ese material por su cuenta.

Cuando le dijo a Talia que primero se quedaría un tiempo en San Francisco, antes de regresar a Gotham, ella pareció sorprendida pero claramente aliviada. Sin duda no debía sentirse muy entusiasmada con la idea de que él fuese a enfrascarse en una pelea a muerte con Bruce, al cual seguía refiriéndose continuamente como Su Amado.

Fue al ordenador e introdujo otro código de seguridad y otro escáner de retina para acceder a sus archivos.

Su sorpresa fue creciendo a medida que leía no solo sobre el equipo que iba a llegar para matar a los Titanes sino también sobre las armas de iban a usar. Eran todo prototipos en el mejor de los casos. Al parecer alguien quería usar a los Titanes como conejillos de indias apra probar nuevas armas anti-metahumanos.

Soltó una maldicion cuando llegó a las ultimas paginas.

"No me jodas"

* * *

"Tenias razón, Dick, es bueno. Es muy bueno" Dijo Dawn.

Todo el equipo estaba en el monitor observando las imágenes de su breve enfrentamiento con Red Hood.

Dick asintió "Está claro que no es un simple criminal más del montón. Ha sido bien adiestrado, y tiene acceso a armamento muy avanzado. Tenemos que andarnos con mucho ojo"

"He estado revisando toda la información que tengo sobre armas místicas. Ni rastro de unas espadas como las que ha descrito Rachel" Dijo Donna.

Hank se cruzó de brazos "¿No deberíamos estar preocupados por el hecho de que sabe el nombre de Rachel? Si conoce su identidad puede conocer la de todos"

"¿Es posible que sea alguien que hemos detenido en el pasado y ahora ha vuelto buscando venganza?" Sugirió Kory.

"Poco probable, pero voy a revisarlo, por si acaso" Dick se dio cuenta de que Rachel aún no había hablado "¿Sucede algo, Rachel?"

Ella negó con la cabeza "No, es solo que... No estoy segura de como explicarlo pero cuando estuve cerca de él tuve una sensación muy extraña. Como si le conociese de algo, pero no pudiese acordarme"

De repente Dick se llevó una mano al comunicador, escuchando a quien fuese que le estuviese hablando "De acuerdo. Adelante, voy a conectar la señal"

Dick se sentó frente al monitor y empezó a teclear.

Los demás se miraron confundidos.

"¿Que estás haciendo?"

"Le he pedido a Batman que vaya a Arkham para interrogar al Joker sobre Red Hood" Cuando Dick dejó de teclear apareció una transmisión en vivo en las pantallas.

"¿Eso es Arkham?" Preguntó Garfield.

Dick asintió "Estamos recibiendo en directo desde las lentes del Bat-Traje"

Hank parecía incrédulo "¿De verdad crees que el Joker dirá algo que nos sea útil, aunque él sea el responsable?"

"Probablemente no, pero con él nunca se sabe"

Vieron como Batman entraba en una sala de interrogatorio, donde le esperaba el Joker, envuelto en una camisa de fuerza. Ningún guardia entró con él.

El Joker sonrió al verle entrar. Rachel apretó los dientes con rabia al verlo.

"Te ves bien. ¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio?" Dijo el Joker cuando Batman se sentó delante suyo "Igual te convendría tomar más el sol, pero ¿quien soy yo para juzgar?" Y se rió maniacamente.

Batman tiró una foto de Red Hood encima de la mesa "Se llama a si mismo Red Hood. Ha estado causando problemas en San Francisco estas ultimas semanas ¿Que sabes sobre él?"

"Hum. Que tiene muy mal gusto. Cuando yo usé ese personaje lo hice con elegancia, era clasico, este parece un motorista. Estos jóvenes de hoy en día..."

"Si estás detrás de esto de alguna forma, lo descubriré"

El Joker volvió a mirar la fotografía "San Francisco eh. ¿Así que le ha estado complicando la vida al Chico Pájaro? Le vi una vez en las noticias hace unos meses. Parece que ahora es mucho menos divertido. Todo crecidito, usando su traje de niño grande" Sonrió siniestramente "Aún así, le va mejor que a su reemplazo ¿verdad? Aunque es difícil que las cosas te vayan bien cuando eres comida para gusanos"

En ese momento sucedieron dos cosas de forma prácticamente simultanea; En la Torre de los Titanes estallaron todas las luces de la Sala del Monitor y una aura oscura rodeó a Rachel, cuyo rostro era una mascara de furia y odio. Sin embargo el resto de Titanes no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar a eso porque prácticamente al mismo tiempo, en Arkham, Batman arrojó al Joker contra la pared y le apretó el cuello con ambas manos.

"Mierda" Siseó Dick "Bruce, escúchame, no lo hagas. Sabes que eso es lo que él quiere. No le des esa satisfacción"

Rachel había logrado calmarse lo suficiente para que la oscuridad a su alrededor desapareciese y ahora estaba observando la pantalla expectante para ver que sucedía.

_Hazlo. Acaba con él _Pensó, deseando que Batman le quitase finalmente la vida a ese desgraciado.

El Joker logró sonreír pese a que casi no podía respirar "¿Vas a hacerlo esta vez? ¿O me pondrás en otra escayola de cuerpo completo por seis meses?" Batman apretó el agarre durante un segundo y finalmente le soltó. El Joker cayó al suelo jadeando por aire "Que decepcionante. Pero, de vuelta al tema en cuestión, este nuevo encapuchado ¿De verdad crees que me tomaría tantas molestias sin antes asegurarme de que tanto tú como el Chico Pájaro supierais que es cosa mía?"

La risa del Joker siguió sonando por los pasillos del manicomio mientras Batman abandonaba el edificio y Dick cortaba la transmisión.

Gar soltó el aliento "Por un momento de verdad he pensado que iba a matarlo"

"Si nosotros no hubiésemos estado mirando seguramente lo habría hecho" Dijo Dick, pasándose una mano por el rostro. La cosa había sido mucho más tensa de lo que había anticipado pero al menos ahora estaba casi del todo convencido de que Red Hood no trabajaba con ni para el Joker.

"Entonces tal vez deberíamos haber dejado de mirar" Espetó Rachel. Todos la miraron sorprendidos y preocupados por su estallido "¿Que? ¿Acaso pretendéis hacerme creer que el mundo no sería un lugar mejor sin ese lunático?"

"Sabes que no se trata de eso Rachel. Tienes que entender que..."

"No Dick, no lo entiendo. ¡No entiendo por que el Joker sigue con vida mientras Jason está muerto!" Gritó Rachel notando como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

No quería que los demás la viesen llorar de modo que regresó a su habitación, ignorando los gritos que le pedían que volviese y se encerró en ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel estaba sentada en su cama, abrazándose las piernas, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"¿Rachel? Soy Dick ¿Puedo pasar?"

Ella no respondió y, al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y Dick entró en la habitación.

"No me gusta que le gente entre sin mi permiso"

Dick la observó con cautela "Creo que tenemos que hablar. Y es una conversación que he dejado pendiente durante demasiado tiempo"

"Si esperas que me disculpe por lo que he dicho antes sobre el Joker..."

"No se trata de eso" Dick fue a sentarse a su lado "Mira, nunca le conté al resto del equipo lo que pasó entre tú y Jason..."

"No llegó a pasar nada entre nosotros" Le espetó Rachel, antes de añadir con más suavidad "No tuvimos tiempo"

"A donde quiero llegar es que nunca dije nada porque entonces todos hubiesen estado encima tuyo, para comprobar como estabas y sabía que tú no querías eso. Del mismo modo tampoco intenté hablar contigo porque pensé que cuando estuvieses preparada tú vendrías a mí. Pero el tiempo ha ido pasando y no has hablado con nadie sobre como te sientes. Y ahora todo ese dolor, y esa ira, se han ido acumulando y te están consumiendo. Debes dejarlo salir Rachel"

Rachel no dijo nada, ni miró a Dick en ningún momento. Con un suspiró, iba a levantarse, ya que no quería presionarla demasiado, cuando ella empezó a hablar.

"He estado pensando mucho en él últimamente. Más que de costumbre. Le echo tanto de menos"

Dick le apretó la mano "Lo se"

"Yo estaba enamorada de él, Dick" Susurró Rachel, una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla "No, eso es mentira, aún lo estoy. Aunque entonces era demasiado joven e ingenua para darme cuenta de lo que sentía. Y lo que más me duele es que en realidad nunca llegué a saber si Jason sentía lo mismo por mí. Claro, aceptó ir a una cita conmigo pero incluso ahora no puedo evitar preguntarme si lo hizo porque yo le gustaba o solo para evitar que me sintiese más avergonzada por pedírselo"

Dick estuvo un rato en silencio hasta que alargó la mano para sujetar el colgante de Rachel "¿Sabes? Recuerdo cuando Jason me enseñó este colgante por primera vez" Rachel le miró sorprendida "Fue cinco días antes de que él regresase a Gotham. Prácticamente me puso la caja en las narices y me preguntó_ ¿Crees que a Rachel le gustará esto? _Intentó sonar casual pero puedo asegurarte que estaba esperando expectante mi respuesta. Pocas veces le vi tan nervioso como entonces" Dick sonrió y se levantó de la cama "Tú le importabas mucho Rachel. Eso no lo dudes jamás"

Rachel notó una mezcla de alegría y dolor expandiéndose por su cuerpo.

Logró esbozar una sonrisa temblorosa "Gracias Dick"

"En cualquier momento Rachel. En cualquier momento"

* * *

Jason observó al supuesto grupo de mercenarios que tenía delante.

"Había oído hablar de vosotros. Pero pensaba que os dedicabais a robar bancos, no a matar súper héroes"

Estaban en uno de los almacenes de los muelles donde se guardaba parte de la mercancía que distribuían por la ciudad.

El grupo que tenía delante estaba formado por cinco personas. Bueno, cuatro personas y un androide para ser exactos. Se les conocía como La Banda de la Escalera Real, o RFG y se dedicaban a robar bancos por todo el mundo.

O al menos eso es lo que Jason solía pensar.

"Eso lo hacemos solo como pasatiempo" Dijo Rey, el líder del grupo "Y también para despistar a la Liga de la Justicia. Nuestro empleador opina que héroes como Sperman, Wonder Woman o Green Lantern se preocupan menos por los ladrones que por mercenarios"

Aparte de Rey, el grupo estaba formado por Reina, Jack, Diez y As. Jason conocía bastante bien las especialidades de cada uno; Reina usaba un cetro que creaba ilusiones holográficas para engañar a sus adversarios y era una asesina bien entrenada, As era un androide con una fuerza sobrehumana similar a la de Kory y Donna, Diez llevaba pistolas laceres incorporadas en sus guantes y era experto en explosivos aparte sus reflejos eran muy superiores a los de un ser humano promedio, Jack tenía una espada de energía y su ojo izquierdo había sido sustituido por una arma láser. En cuanto a Rey, se comentaba que podía controlar mentes, aunque nadie sabía con seguridad si era un metahumano o llevaba alguna tecnología especial en su traje.

"Vuestro empleador parece un hombre inteligente" Comentó Jason cruzándose de brazos "Supongo que no podréis decirme su nombre ¿verdad?"

"Lo lamento, pero el anonimato es algo muy importante para él. Seguro que un hombre como tú podrá entenderlo. Por lo que hemos oído ni siquiera tus hombres de mayor confianza saben quien eres debajo de este casco... Perdón, capucha"

Jason entrecerró los ojos "Voy a ser claro y directo. No estoy nada contento con la forma en que se ha montado todo esto. Vuestro jefe acordó vuestra llegada sin hablar conmigo y ha ignorado todos mis intentos de ponerme en contacto con él. Eso lo considero una gran falta de respeto"

"El respeto es algo importante" Reconoció Rey "En nombre de nuestro empleador te pedimos disculpas si en algún momento se ha dado la impresión de que no respetamos tu autoridad en esta ciudad. Puedo asegurarte que solo estamos aquí para ofrecerte nuestra ayuda"

"A cambio de nada. Me resulta demasiado amable de vuestra parte"

Jack dio un paso adelante y su ojo láser empezó a brillar "Igual deberías mostrarte un poco más agradecido"

Rey levantó una mano para calmar a su compañero "Está bien, Jack, nuestro nuevo amigo hace bien en desconfiar. Uno no sobrevive en este mundo esperando siempre lo mejor de los demás. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, yo no diría que nuestro jefe no saca nada de esto. Lo que hemos traído para ocuparnos de los Titanes son prototipos, han sido probados en laboratorios, con sujetos vivos, pero nunca en el terreno"

"Y resulta más fácil y seguro probarlos contra los Titanes que directamente con la Liga de la Justicia" Adivinó Jason.

"Algo así, si"

"Está bien entonces, quiero ver la mercancía. Especialmente ese androide Amazo"

"Por desgracia aún están terminando los últimos ajustes en el laboratorio. Pero no te preocupes, nos lo enviaran en avión dentro de tres días. Suponiendo que para entonces aún no hayamos matado a los Titanes"

"Os veo muy confiados"

Reina se acercó a Jason y le pasó la mano por el pecho de forma seductora "Cariño, llevamos haciendo esto mucho tiempo. Además, contamos con estos juguetitos tan monos"

Reina chasqueó los dedos y Diez les trajo un maletín con siete collares metálicos dentro.

Jason cogió uno para inspeccionarlo "¿De verdad estos chismes son capaces de quitarle los poderes a cualquiera que se los ponga?"

Rey asintió "Han sido probados con alienígenas, metahumanos, magos y brujas, todos con excelentes resultados. Da igual cual sea la naturaleza de sus poderes, una vez les colocamos el dispositivo desaparecen por completo y se convierten en meros humanos"

"Sin duda es una tecnología impresionante" Comentó Jason "Vuestro jefe debe de tener muchos recursos a su disposición"

"Podría decirse"

_Claro y seguro que también podría decirse que pasa mucho tiempo en Metrópolis y tiene una peculiar obsesión con Superman_ Pensó Jason, teniendo una idea muy clara de quien era su misterioso benefactor anónimo.

"Supongo que ahora lo único que tenemos que discutir es cuando y como vais a encontraros con los Titanes"

"Oh, eso será muy sencillo. Nos estaremos enfrentando a ellos en unos cinco o diez minutos" Dijo Rey, comprobando la hora.

"¿Como dices?"

"Hemos hecho llegar la información a la gente adecuada. Se sabe que Nigtwind tiene varios informantes en la policía. A estas alturas uno de ellos ya le habrá dicho exactamente lo que nosotros queríamos y todo el equipo se estará dirigiendo hacia aquí. Como ya he dicho llegaran en un margen de tiempo de cinco a diez minutos, si mis cálculos son correctos"

Jason agarró bruscamente a Rey del cuello "¿Habéis conducido a los Titanes hasta aquí? Este es uno de mis principales almacenes. Me será imposible sacar toda esta mercancía en tan poco tiempo ¿Tienes idea de cuanto dinero me acabas de hacer perder?"

"Estoy seguro de que la muerte de los Titanes será una compensación más que satisfactoria" Replicó Rey tranquilamente.

Jason contempló la posibilidad de romperle el cuello ahí mismo, pero el resto de la Banda estaban alerta, listos para atacarle si iba demasiado lejos.

No tenía ninguna duda de que podía vencer a cualquiera de ellos, pero ¿los cuatro a la vez? Un poco más complicado. Además Dick y los otros debían estar apunto de llegar, si empezaba una pelea ahora corría el riesgo de no poder escapar. Por muy divertido que resultase ver sus caras cuando le quitasen el casco prefería evitar ir a la cárcel si era posible.

Soltó el cuello de Rey y se dirigió a sus hombres "¡Muchachos, tenéis dos minutos para cargar todo lo que podáis en los camiones y salir pitando de aquí! ¡Dos minutos! Ni uno más a menos que querríais véroslas con los Titanes"

La Banda no parecía muy satisfecha con esas ordenes "Esperábamos contar con tú ayuda, y la de tus hombres, para acabar rápido con esto"

Jason hizo un sonido de burla "Habéis organizado esta pequeña operación sin informarme y muchos de mis negocios se verán seriamente afectados por eso, así que estáis solos. Podemos volver a discutir nuestra asociación mañana, suponiendo que los Titanes no hayan acabado con vosotros. ¿He hablado lo bastante claro?"

Se alejó de ellos sin importarle si les había quedado claro o no.

"¿Estás seguro de esto jefe?" Le preguntó Tony "Podría ser nuestra oportunidad de deshacernos de los Titanes para siempre"

"Esta es nuestra ciudad. No voy a permitir que este grupo de payasos disfrazados decidan donde y cuando peleamos nuestras batallas. Espero que esto les sirva de advertencia. Como ya he dicho, si salen de esta volveremos a negociar nuestra colaboración con ellos. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

"Ninguno, jefe"

"Bien" Jason se subió a su moto y salió de allí.

Sin embargo no se alejó demasiado. Buscó un sitio donde pudiese observar el almacén sin ser visto y sacó unos prismáticos.

Estaba seguro de que sus ex-compañeros podrían vencer a la Banda pero, por si acaso, prefería quedarse cerca observando.

_Realmente me la estoy jugando por nada. No soy la niñera de los Titanes y desde luego ellos no necesitan mi ayuda_

Sin embargo no podía quitarse una sensación de inquietud dentro suyo, de modo que iba a quedarse al menos hasta comprobar que la situación estaba controlada.

Vio a "sus chicos" abandonando el almacén con los camiones medio vacíos. En realidad en ese sentido no podía quejarse. El que Dick y los demás descubriesen el almacén, y la policía confiscase todo lo que había dentro supondría un duro golpe para su organización. A él le habría llevado semanas causar tanto daño usando sus métodos y de esa forma nadie podría acusarle.

Sabía que no todos acababan de confiar en él, si bien le tenían demasiado miedo para demostrarlo. También sabía que debía ser muy cuidadoso con que operaciones decidía sabotear. Si no mantenía una mínima liquidez económica podrida tener serios problemas y lo acabaría perdiendo todo.

Pocos minutos después se empezaron a oír ruidos de pelea. No podía ver casi nada desde su posición pero se podían distinguir los fogonazos de los ataques de Kory.

De repente una de las paredes del almacén estalló y una figura salio disparada hacia fuera. Jason vio que era Reina y Rachel salió tras ella.

Reina levantó su centro para crear ilusiones, pero la magia de Rachel era más poderosa que la tecnología del cetro. Con un simple movimiento de mano Rachel le arrebató el cetro y la mandó volar varios metros, dejándola aparentemente inconsciente.

Sin embargo Jason se dio cuenta de que Reina solo estaba fingiendo y, mientras Rachel se acercaba a ella, metió una mano dentro de su traje y sacó uno de los collares.

_¡Mierda! No te acerques más Rachel, está fingiendo  
_

Pero Rachel siguió acercándose a Reina hasta que estuvo a su lado y fue demasiado tarde. Reina se levantó bruscamente y antes de que Rachel pudiese reaccionar, encerró el collar alrededor de su cuello.

_¡NO!_ Jason apretó los prismáticos con fuerza _Dick, Kory quien sea ¿donde demonios estáis?_

Rachel levantó la mano, pero no sucedió nada. Su rostro reflejó shock y confusión durante un instante pero enseguida tuvo que volver a centrarse porque Reina había sacado un cuchillo y la estaba atacando.

Rachel intentó defenderse sin sus poderes pero no llevaba ninguna arma con ella, y Reina logró hacerle un corte en el brazo derecho y la derribó con una patada fuerte en el pecho.

Jason no pudo quedarse mirando sin hacer nada. Sabía que si alguien le veía ayudando a uno de los Titanes sería su fin pero Rachel no era lo bastante hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo como para enfrentarse a una mercenaria entrenada y no había rastro del resto del equipo por ningún lado.

Para cuando Jason logró llegar a donde estaban ambas mujeres vio que Reina había vuelto a coger su cetro y había golpeado con fuerza a Rachel en la cabeza. Rachel parecía estar apenas consciente y sangraba por el golpe que había recibido. Reina la tenía agarrada por el cuello y la estaba arrastrando hacia el agua.

Jason apretó el ritmo, pero no pudo llegar a tiempo; Vio con horror como Reina arrojaba a Rachel al agua.

Rápidamente le arrojó una granada aturdidora a Reina, la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas y saltó al agua tras Rachel.

* * *

Rachel ahogó un gemido de dolor a medida que iba recuperando la consciencia. Su cabeza la estaba matando, notaba todo el cuerpo helado y también le dolía mucho el brazo derecho.

Parpadeó lentamente, luchando contra las nauseas y miró a su alrededor.

No reconoció el sitio.

Parecía el salón de una casa o un apartamento. No había fotos ni ninguna decoración especifica que pudiese dar ninguna pista de quien vivía ahí. Ella estaba tumbada encima del sofá, con una manta cubriendo su cuerpo.

Con cuidado se sentó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, siseando de dolor. Podía notar algo de sangre seca en su pelo, y había más sangre en su brazo, donde la habían cortado pero parecía que ambas heridas ya habían dejado de sangrar.

"Veo que ya estás despierta"

Rachel se levantó de golpe, al oír esa voz,.

Red Hood estaba de pie en la entrada del salón. Iba vestido igual que la ultima vez que se habían visto, solo que no llevaba puesta la chaqueta y tenía algo en sus manos, una especie de maletín pequeño.

Instintivamente Rachel levantó la mano para usar su magia contra él, pero no sucedió nada. Recordando entonces el extraño collar que le habían puesto se llevó ambas manos al cuello, luchando por quitárselo.

"Yo que tú no haría eso" Le advirtió Red Hood, dejando el maletín encima de la mesa "Por lo que pude ver, en los planos, tiene una pequeña carga explosivo que estallará si intentas sacártelo a la fuerza"

Rachel le fulminó con la mirada "¿Donde estoy?"

"Estás en mi casa. Admito que traerte aquí no ha sido lo más inteligente, pero, dadas las circunstancias..." No pudo terminar la frase porque Rachel aprovechó ese momento para intentar darle una patada. Él la esquivó sin problemas y puso algo de distancia entre ellos "No seas estúpida. No tienes poderes. Vuelve a sentarte y deja que te mire esas heridas"

"Soy más que capaz de vencerte sin mis poderes" Le aseguró Rachel, antes de volver a atacarle.

Sin embargo enseguida se dio cuenta de que no sería capaz de cumplir con lo que había dicho. Red Hood bloqueaba todos sus golpes con una facilidad casi insultante. Lanzó un puñetazo contra su pecho pero él se apartó en el ultimó segundo, le agarró la muñeca y se la retorció detrás de la espalda. Rachel intentó darle un codazo con su brazo libre pero lo único que logró fue que ese brazo se uniese al otro detrás de su espalda.

Red Hood le sujetó ambas muñecas con una mano mientras le rodeaba el cuello con el otro brazo para evitar que se moviese.

"¡Quédate quieta!" Le espetó él con dureza "Si quisiera podría romperte el cuello"

Rachel se congeló de inmediato. Pero no por la amenaza sino porque toda esa situación, esas palabras, le resultaban dolorosamente familiares.

_"Deja de retorcerte a ciegas. Así no lograras nada" Le susurró Jason, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciese de forma involuntaria "Si quisiese a estas alturas ya podría haberte roto el cuello, o dejarte inconsciente"_

Un ruido metálico la sacó de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que Red Hood había aprovechado para ponerle unas esposas, dejando sus brazos atados detrás de su espalda.

Se retorció contra esas restricciones, molesta y frustrada consigo misma por haber dejado que ese recuerdo la distrajese hasta el punto de no haber ofrecido la más mínima resistencia.

Red Hood le llevó de nueva hasta el sofá e hizo que se sentase. Entonces cogió el maletín y se sentó a su lado. Rachel se dio cuenta de que era un botiquín cuando lo vio sacar agua oxigenada, unas gasas y varias vendas. Luego se sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón.

"¿Que crees que estás haciendo?" Rachel intentó alejarse pero él la sujetó del hombro y usó el cuchillo para cortarle la manga, dejando la herida de su brazo al descubierto.

Observó atónita como él empezaba a limpiarle la herida y luego se la vendaba.

"Tienes suerte de no necesitar puntos. No tengo el material adecuado para hacer eso aquí" Comentó Red Hood mientras terminaba de venderle el brazo.

Rachel lo observó con cautela, intentando entender a que estaba jugando "Tengo poderes curativos ¿sabes? Si te preocupan tanto mis heridas quítame este estúpido collar y yo me encargaré de curarme"

"Como ya he dicho, el collar tiene una carga explosiva. Estoy casi seguro de que puedo sacártelo sin hacerla detonar, pero prefiero volver a estudiarme los planos con atención antes de intentarlo.Y no sé cuanto tiempo puede llevarme eso, así que no quiero que estés con estas heridas sin tratar hasta entonces"

Su respuesta la dejó aún más confundida que antes "¿Quieres decir que vas a quitarme este chisme del cuello?"

"Eso acabo de decir"

"Debes tener mucha confianza en ti mismo si crees qué podrás mantenerme prisionera cuando recupere mis poderes"

Él se detuvo momentáneamente "No eres mi prisionera"

"Claro. Supongo que esto es solo para que esté cómoda" Dijo Rachel moviendo sus muñecas atadas.

"Lo primero que has hecho ha sido intentar atacarme" Le recordó Red Hood.

"Discúlpame por eso" La voz de Rachel goteaba sarcasmo "No suelo despertarme de muy buen humor después de que me secuestren"

"Yo no te he secuestrado" Parecía que Red Hood estaba empezando a perder la paciencia "¿No recuerdas lo que ha pasado?"

Rachel frunció el ceño e intentó aclarar sus recuerdos. Dick había recibido un soplo de la policía diciendo que un almacén del muelle era el centro de operaciones principal de Red Hood y todo el equipo había ido a comprobarlo. Al llegar ahí se habían encontrado con un extraño grupo de cinco personas disfrazadas que los habían atacado. Ella había estado luchando con una mujer que llevaba una corona y un cetro, como si fuese una reina. Había sido esa mujer la que le había puesto el collar que anulaba sus poderes. Había intentado luchar contra ella sin sus podres pero la había vencido y la había tirado al agua. Después estaba todo muy borroso porque apenas estaba consciente, pero creía recordar unos brazos fuertes sujetándola, sacándola del agua, y alguien haciéndole el boca a boca...

Rachel miró a Red Hood sorprendida "¿Tú me has salvado?"

"De nada" Dijo él mientras empezaba a limpiarle el golpe de la cabeza.

Rachel siseó de dolor "¿Por que? ¿Que esperas conseguir con esto? ¿Vas a usarme como cebo para atraer a mis compañeros a una trampa?"

"Empiezo a cansarme de esta conversación. Escúchame bien porque esta es la ultima vez que te lo digo; No espero conseguir nada. No voy a hacer nada contigo. No voy a usarte como cebo, ni mantenerte como rehén, ni pedir un rescate ni ninguna de las horribles ideas que puedan estar rondando tu mente. Mi malvado plan consiste en curar tus heridas, sacarte el collar y luego dejar que te marches"

Rachel lo miraba con incredulidad "¿De verdad esperas que me crea eso?"

"La verdad es que no" Admitió él "Si yo estuviera en tu posición tampoco me lo creería, pero es lo que va a pasar"

Rachel intentó encontrar algún signo de que estaba mintiendo o intentaba engañarla pero, a pesar de no poder sentir sus emociones ni ver su rostro, tuvo la repentina certeza de que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

"¿Por que me has salvado?" Volvió a preguntarle.

"Porque, a pesar de lo que tus amigos y tú podáis pensar de mí, no tengo ningún deseo de veros morir"

Rachel se quedó en silencio mientras Red Hood le ponía un parche en la herida de la cabeza. ¿Por que este hombre la tenía tan confundida? La ultima vez que alguien la había hecho sentirse de ese modo era... No, no iba a permitirse pensar en eso.

"¿Por que me has traído a tu casa?"

"Estás haciendo muchas preguntas"

"No puedes esperar que confíe en ti ciegamente sin sospechar de nada de lo que haces"

"Estabas inconsciente" Explicó tras unos instantes de vacilación "Tus amigos estaban ocupados luchando. Además estabas herida. No podía simplemente dejarte por ahí. Y no podía arriesgarme a que nadie nos viese. Si se descubre que he salvado la vida a uno de los Titanes estaré acabado"

"Entonces ¿Por que tomar ese riesgo?"

Él ignoró su pregunta y la ayudó a levantarse "Venga. Tengo los planos en mi ordenador. Vamos a ver si puedo sacarte eso"

La cogió suavemente del hombro y la guió hasta una estantería con libros. Movió una estautia y la estantería se abrió, revelando una puerta secreta.

_Menudo cliché _Pensó Rachel

Red Hood iba a introducir el código de acceso pero entonces se detuvo en seco. Rachel no tardó en ver cual era el problema; Un escáner de retina. No podía hacer nada sin quitarse el casco.

No pudo evitar burlarse de él "¿Que te pasa? ¿Habías olvidado tu propio sistema de seguridad?"

Red Hood se quedó unos segundos pensando que hacer. Volvió a coger a Rachel del codo y la llevó hasta una habitación que había al final del pasillo.

Al igual que el resto de la casa no estaba decorada ni había nada que indicase quien podía estar viviendo ahí. Rebuscó en un armario y finalmente sacó un trozo de tela oscura.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Rachel, molesta, sin embargo no intentó resistirse cuando él lo usó como una venda para taparle los ojos.

Ahora incapaz de ver nada, Rachel dejó que volviese a llevarla. Le oyó sacarse el casco, introducir el código de acceso y hacerse el escáner de retina. Entonces oyó la puerta abriéndose. Pensó que iba a volver a cogerla del codo pero se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando él la levantó al estilo nupcial.

"¿Q-Que haces? ¡Bájame ahora mismo!" Exigió Rachel, notando como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

"Hay unas escaleras. No quiero que te caigas" Explicó Red Hood. Su voz seguía sonando distorsionada de modo que había vuelto a ponerse el casco

"Que considerado de tu parte. También podrías quitarme esto de los ojos" Propuso Rachel.

"Tengo que hacer otro escáner de retina para encender mi ordenador. Así ahorramos tiempo"

Rachel se limitó a soltar un bufido y volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Algo en toda la situación se sentía mal. O mejor dicho, no se sentía mal Y ahí estaba el problema. Estaba sin poderes, ciega, atada, literalmente en los brazos de su enemigo y sin embargo no se sentía nerviosa, ni preocupada, ni nada parecido. En realidad lo único que sentía era la inexplicable certeza de que Red Hood estaba siendo sincero con ella y pensaba liberarla cuando todo esto terminase.

Tal vez el golpe en la cabeza la estaba afectando más de lo que había previsto. Eso o estaba sufriendo el Síndrome de Estocolmo.

Cuando acabó de bajar las escaleras, avanzó unos pasos más y la dejó suavemente en una silla. Oyó como tecleaba algo y, al cabo de pocos segundos, le quitó la venda de los ojos.

Rachel parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la luz y miró a su alrededor. La sala en la que estaba era bastante grande. Había múltiples armas, equipos de entrenamiento y, delante de ellos un ordenador similar al de la Torre y la Batcueva.

"Impresionante guarida"

"Tengo mis contactos"

"Ya me lo imagino" Rachel se revolvió, intentando ponerse cómoda con sus manos aún esposadas.

Red Hood la observó un instante antes de acercarse a ella para liberarla.

Rachel se llevó las manos al frente, frotándose las muñecas mientras lo miraba con curiosidad "¿Te parece prudente dejarme desatada con tantas armas a mi alcance?"

"Aunque quisieras volver a atacarme, y dudo que lo hagas, primero vas a esperar para ver si puedo quitarte el collar. Y, si de verdad puedo, entonces no necesitaras ninguna arma para atacarme"

Rachel tuvo que admitir que tenía razón "No voy a atacarte" Red Hood giró la cabeza para mirarla "Si de verdad vas a dejar que me marche sin más, entonces no intentaré atacarte. A fin de cuentas te debo una, me has salvado la vida. Y se que aún no te lo he agradecido, de modo que gracias"

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Rachel volvió a sentir lo mismo que sintió cuando lo conoció por primera vez; La sensación de que le conocía de algo.

"De nada" Dijo finalmente Red Hood, apartando la mirada.

Rachel suspiró "Sin embargo no te hagas ideas raras. Cuando volvamos a encontrarnos haré todo lo posible para detenerte y llevarte ante la justicia"

"Cuento con ello, Chica Oscura"

Rachel reaccionó como si alguien le hubiese dado un puñetazo en el estomago. Se levantó de golpe con tanta brusquedad que tiró la silla al suelo y miró a Red Hood con el shock y la conmoción reflejados en su rostro.

Por su parte él se había congelado, como si acabase de darse cuenta que había cometido un error.

"¿Como me has llamado?" Susurró Rachel, luchando por controlar el torrente de emociones que la estaba invadiendo.

"Es solo un apodo, disculpa si te he ofendido" Dijo Red Hood rápidamente, demasiado rápidamente.

Rachel no se lo creía. No la había llamado solo con un apodo. La había llamado con _su _apodo. De la forma en que él siempre la llamaba. Ninguna otra persona en el planeta la había llamado nunca de ese modo, ni siquiera Dick y los demás. Solo él.

Solo Jason.

"Quítate el casco" Le exigió ella con voz temblorosa.

"... No creo que eso sea una buena idea"

"¡Quítatelo, maldita sea!" Gritó Rachel.

Por primera vez en toda la noche se alegró de llevar ese collar porque, de lo contrario estaba segura de que sus poderes lo estarían destruyendo todo a su paso.

Lentamente Red Hood se llevó las manos al casco y se lo quitó de la cabeza.

Al verle el rostro, Rachel se sintió apunto de llorar.

Estaba mirando a los ojos a un fantasma.


	3. Chapter 3

**He empezado una nuevo historia JayRae ambientada en la serie Titans. Pasaos por mi perfil si queréis leerla **

Jason estaba esperando expectante la reacción de Rachel.

Nunca había querido contarle la verdad de ese modo pero después de que se le escapase su apodo sabía que ella no se creería ninguna excusa que pudiese inventar. Realmente había sido un necio por llamarla de ese modo, pero no había podido evitarlo. Volver a estar junto a ella, aunque fuese en esas peculiares circunstancias, despues de tanto tiempo se había sentido tan cómodo y natural que fue como si en realidad el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

La verdad, no había estado seguro de que esperar. ¿Estaría feliz de verlo? ¿Furiosa? ¿Lo golpearía? ¿Lo abrazaría? Pero lo que no se había imaginado era que ella simplemente se lo quedase mirando con el rostro carente de emociones.

"¿Quien eres?" Le preguntó finalmente Rachel.

Jason la miró sorprendido "Rachel..."

"Se que no eres Jason Todd" Le interrumpió ella "Porque él era un héroe y tú eres un asesino. Se que no eres Jason Todd, porque Jason murió hace casi tres años y si siguiese vivo no nos lo habría ocultado. Él nunca le habría hecho eso al equipo ¡Nunca me habría hecho eso a mí!"

A Jason le dolió ver la angustia y el dolor reflejados en su rostro, verla luchar por contener las lágrimas, y saber que él era el único responsable.

"Soy yo, Rachel, sabes que lo soy"

"¡Vete a la mierda!" Le espetó Rachel, empujándole con todas sus fuerzas. Apenas le hizo nada, pero se sintió bien al golpearle "Fui a tu funeral. Vi tu tumba. Lloré por ti. He llorado por ti cada día durante estos últimos años"

"Lo haces sonar como si hubiese sido fácil para mí" Replicó Jason fríamente, poniéndose a la defensiva "Te recuerdo que yo fui el que murió"

SLAP

El sonido de la bofetada resonó por toda la sala.

Jason se llevó la mano a a la mejilla "Probablemente me lo merecía"

Entonces le sonrió. Esa sonrisa suya característica con la que ella había soñado tantas veces desde que le creyó muerto.

De repente toda la realidad de la situacion la golpeó de lleno.

Jason era Red Hood.

Jason estaba allí, con ella.

_Vivo _

Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo finalmente corrieron por sus mejillas y se abalanzó hacia él. Jason se tensó, seguramente esperando que volviese a golpearlo, pero ella lo envolvió con sus brazos y escondió la cabeza en su pecho.

"Idiota" Sollozó Rachel abrazándole con fuerza, temiendo que si le soltaba fuese a desaparecer "Te he echado de menos. Te he echado tanto de menos"

"Lo se. Lo siento" Susurró Jason, devolviéndole el abrazo.

"¿Que pasó, Jason? ¿Por que fingiste tu muerte? ¿Donde has estado?"

Jason sabía que no podía explicárselo todo. Había jurado que mantendría la existencia de la Toda Casta en secreto, y pensaba cumplir ese juramento.

"Temo que no puedo contártelo todo, pero te diré lo que pueda. Lo primero que tienes que entender es que no fingí mi muerte. Estuve muerto durante 45 días"

Los ojos de Rachel se ensancharon, pero no mostró demasiada sorpresa o incredulidad. A fin de cuentas con todas las cosas que había visto, y hecho, el que alguien volviese de entre los muertos tampoco resultaba tan descabellado.

"¿Como resucitaste?"

"¿Dick te ha hablado alguna vez de un hombre llamado Ra's Al Ghul?"

Rachel frunció el ceño "Lo ha mencionado en alguna ocasión. Es un enemigo de Batman y el líder de una organización de asesinos conocida como La Liga de las Sombras"

Jason asintió "También ha vivido durante casi 700 años gracias a algo llamado el Pozo del Lázaro. Esencialmente son unas aguas mágicas. Cuando alguien se baña en ellas le cura instantáneamente todas las heridas que tenga y le rejuvenece. También había rumores de que podía devolver a la vida a los muertos, pero nunca se había intentado... Hasta que lo hicieron conmigo"

"¿Estás diciendo que Ra's Al Ghul robó tu cuerpo y lo tiró a su piscina mágica para ver que pasaba?" Preguntó Rachel incrédula.

"En realidad fue su hija, Talia Al Ghul" Dijo Jason "Ella y algunos hombres de confianza suyos se colaron en la mansión, cuando Bruce y Alfred estaban fuera atendiendo asuntos de la Liga de la Justicia, robaron mi cuerpo, se aseguraron de no dejar rastro de que habían estado allí, y me llevaron hasta el Pozo del Lazaro"

"¿Pero por que? ¿Que interés tenía ella en ti?"

"En mí ninguno. Pero Talia y Bruce tienen una historia juntos. Al igual que la mayoría de romances de Bruce, acabó terriblemente mal, pero ella sigue enamorada de él. Tal vez pensó que devolviéndome a la vida podría recuperar su afecto"

"¿Y donde has estado? ¿Por que no has intentado contactar con nosotros?"

"He estado entrenando" Se limitó a decir Jason sin entrar en más detalles "Preparándome para llevar a cabo mi venganza"

"Quieres matar al Joker" Se dio cuenta Rachel.

Jason soltó una risa carente de humor "Lo que quería era que Bruce lo matase. Pero al parecer ni siquiera mi muerte fue suficiente para convencerle de que ese lunático debe morir, así que tendré que hacerlo yo"

Rachel se estremeció ante la amargura y el dolor en el tono de Jason. Ella misma había recriminado a Batman muchas veces en los últimos años por no haber matado al Joker pero para Jason debía ser mucho peor porque Bruce era lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido en toda su vida.

"No entiendo como lo que estás haciendo en San Fransico puede ayudare lo más mínimo a llegar hasta el Joker"

"El plan nunca fue venir a San Francisco, sino regresar a Gotham" Explicó Jason, tras una breve pausa "Mascara Negra es el actual jefe del crimen en la ciudad y el único con los contactos necesarios para sacar al Joker de Arkham. Mi plan era robarle territorio y desesperarlo hasta el punto que no tuviese más remedio que acudir al Joker para librarse de mí. Sin embargo algo me hizo venir aquí"

"¿El que?"

"¿Aún no lo has adivinado Chica Oscura?" Susurró Jason, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros "Fuiste tú"

"¿Yo?" El rostro de Rachel reflejaba confusión, incredulidad y en menor medida, esperanza.

"He intentado convencerme a mí mismo de que venir aquí era solo otra parte del plan. Me he repetido una y otra vez que si me hago primero un nombre en San Francisco me será mucho más fácil ganar poder rápidamente en Gotham. Pero eso no son más que bobadas. Lo cierto es que quería volver a verte"

La mirada de Rachel se oscureció "¿Querías volver a verme? Llevas semanas en la ciudad y en vez de intentar hablar conmigo te has dedicado a matar gente"

"Todo lo que he hecho forma parte de un plan más grande"

"¿Un plan más grande? Te has convertido en un Señor del Crimen"

"¡Si! No se puede detener el crimen, eso es lo que vosotros no entendéis, yo lo estoy controlando. Mantengo un firme control sobre casi todos los criminales de la ciudad y los mantengo alejados de los barrios más vulnerables y marginales. Y aquellos que no obedecen me aseguro de que no vuelvan a ser un problema. Bruce y Dick intentan controlarlos a través del miedo pero ¿Que pasa con aquellos que no se dejan intimidad? ¿O con los que pueden pagar la fianza y salir de la cárcel al día siguiente? Yo hago lo que vosotros no podéis ¡Los elimino!"

Rachel se mordió el labio "Entiendo parte de lo que dices. Pero no puedo aprobar todos tus métodos"

Jason esbozó una media sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla "Lo se. Siempre has sido mejor persona que yo"

Rachel cerró los ojos y se apoyó en su toque, disfrutando de la sensación que le provocaba.

Todo se sentía todavía tan irreal; Jason estaba vivo, pero era el mismo hombre al que llevaban días intentando detener. ¿Que iba a decirle a Dick y los demás? Dudaba que Jason quisiera decirles que estaba vivo, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de mentir a sus amigos.

"¿Volvemos a sentarnos?" Le preguntó Jason, ofreciéndole la mano "Aun tengo que quitarte esto"

Rachel aceptó su mano con una sonrisa tímida y ambos volvieron a sentarse frente al ordenador, donde Jason empezó a estudiar los planos del collar que le estaba quitando los poderes.

"¿Ves eso? La carga explosiva esta colocada justo al lado del sistema de cierre. Por suerte no parece muy difícil de deshabilitar. Quien quiera que diseñó estos chismes lo hizo pensando que se usarían solo en una pelea con la intención de matar en vez de tomar prisioneros"

Rachel asintió "¿Quienes eran esas personas que nos han atacado en el almacén, de todas formas? No ha sido cosa tuya ¿verdad?"

"No. Habría intentado avisaros de alguna forma, pero prácticamente lo han montado detrás de mi espalda" Jason procedió a explicarle lo de su misterioso benefactor anonimo y sus sospechas al respecto.

"¿De verdad crees que se trata de Lex Luthor?"

"Es el único que se me ocurre con los recursos y el intelecto para crear tecnología de este tipo. Por no hablar del Androide AMAZO"

Rachel hizo una mueca "Dick me ha hablado de otros androides como ese. Al parecer son un autentico dolor de cabeza. No me gusta la idea de que dejen suelto a uno en medio de la ciudad"

"Por lo que me dijo Rey llegará dentro de tres días. Imagino que usaran un avión privado de LexCorp para traerlo. Cuando lo sepa con seguridad puedo pasarte la información y vosotros podréis ocuparos antes de que lo activen"

"¿Y como planeas contactar conmigo, cuando tengas la información?"

"¿Sigues teniendo el mismo numero de teléfono?"

"¿En serio? ¿Vas a mandarme un mensaje de texto? ¿Ese es tu brillante plan?" Preguntó Rachel incrédula.

"Simple pero efectivo"

"Sería mucho más simple si el resto del equipo supiese quien eres"

"Eso seria todo menos simple"

"¿Que es lo que te da tanto miedo?" Rachel el apretó la mano "¿Crees que los demás no se alegraran de saber que estás vivo?"

"Lo que creo es que no se alegraran de ver en que me he convertido" Respondió Jason.

"Así que esperas que les mienta. Que engañe a mis amigos, a mi familia por ti"

"Yo nunca te pediría que hagas eso. Es elección tuya. Pero si se lo cuentas es probable que nunca vuelvas a verme"

"Eso no es justo. Me estás pidiendo que elija entre mi lealtad a ellos, y tú"

Jason suspiró, consciente de que tenía razón "Mira, no quiero discutir contigo. Pero tampoco quiero que los demás sepan que estoy vivo. Si lo descubren intentarán hacer que vuelva al _buen camino. _Y no puedo hacer eso. No puedo fingir que los últimos años no han sucedido. Las cosas nunca podrán volver a ser como eran antes"

Esas palabras golpearon a Rachel con fuerza. ¿Significaba eso que no había esperanza para ellos después de todo?

"¿Y que hay de nosotros? ¿Tampoco podremos volver a ser como eramos antes?"

"Si me estás preguntando si seguimos siendo amigos..."

"Sabes que no estoy hablando de eso" Lo interrumpió Rachel frustrada "No me preocupa lo que fuimos sino lo que podríamos haber sido. Aún me debes un cita ¿recuerdas?"

Jason tragó saliva "Como olvidarlo"

"¿Crees que estaríamos juntos ahora si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Que seriamos felices?" Preguntó Rachel, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas.

"No tiene sentido preguntarse eso. Las cosas fueron como fueron y ambos tenemos que vivir con ello"

"Pero ahora estás aquí. Y has dicho que yo soy el único motivo por el cual has regresado" Insistió ella.

Jason se pasó una mano por el pelo, claramente frustrado "¿Que esperas de mí, Rachel? ¿Que quieres que te diga?"

"¡No espero nada de ti!" Explotó Rachel "Todavía estoy intentando procesar todo esto. Hace menos de una hora pensaba que estabas muerto y nunca volvería a verte. Y ahora estás aquí, a mi lado, pero has cambiado, y no sé lo que esto significa para mí o para nosotros. No se si podemos volver a tener lo que tuvimos, no se si aún estás interesado en mí. Demonios ni siquiera se si lo estuviste en algún momento"

Se levantó de la silla y se alejó de él, intentando calmar sus emociones conflictivas, pero fracasando miserablemente. Se sentía como una estúpida por haberse permitido tener esperanza.

Jason se levantó y fue a su lado. Sin decir palabra levantó una mano y empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

"Lo siento. Se que no te lo estoy poniendo fácil. Seguro que recordarás que nunca se me ha dado bien hablar, o expresar lo que siento"

"Jason..." Empezó Rachel, pero él la silenció presionando suavemente un dedo contra sus labios.

"Has dicho que no estás segura si alguna vez estuve interesado en ti. La respuesta es si, Rachel. Tú me gustabas, más de lo que nunca me ha gustado nadie"

"¿Y ahora ya no te gusto?"

"No. Estoy bastante seguro de que ahora te amo" Rachel jadeó y lo miró conmocionada. Jason sonrió y alargó la mano para sujetar su colgante "Cuando he visto que aún llevas esto casi no me lo he creído. Pensé que ya no lo tendrías"

"Nunca me lo he quitado" Susurró Rachel "¿Como podría? Me lo regalase tú"

Suavemente Jason le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y la miró expectante.

Le estaba pidiendo permiso.

Rachel asintió levemente, notando como su pulso se aceleraba y las piernas le empezaban a temblar.

Cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Jason encima de los suyos.

Ella nunca había besado a nadie y por un segundo tuvo miedo de hacer algo mal, pero cuando Jason la atrajo más hacia él para profundizar el beso, se olvidó de todo eso y se dejó llevar.

"No tienes ni idea de cuantas veces he soñado con esto" Confesó Rachel, con las mejillas sonrojadas, cuando rompieron el beso.

"¿El que? ¿Que yo estaba vivo, o besarme?" Preguntó Jason con una sonrisa engreída.

Rachel se rió suavemente "Ambos"

Jason se inclinó para volver a besarla, pero entonces su teléfono empezó a sonar.

"Y yo pensando que esto solo pasaba en las películas" Comentó Rachel divertida.

"Ja ja. Muy graciosa" Contestó la llamada al ver quien era "Tony ¿Llamas para decirme que los Titanes están muertos" Rachel frunció el ceño ante eso y él se limitó a guiñarle el ojo "Menuda sorpresa. ¿La banda ha logrado escapar?... ¿En serio? ¿Está muerta?... Así que los Titanes la están buscando ¿Alguna idea de donde puede estar?... Ya veo. Gracias por informarme Tony. Te llamo dentro de un rato, necesito comprobar algo"

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Rachel cuando él colgó.

"Dick y los demás están bien. Los de la Banda huyeron cuando al darse cuenta de que no podían vencerles. Por lo visto todo el mundo piensa que has desaparecido. Reina no sabe que yo fui quien la atacó, lo único que saben es que alguien intervino y seguramente te sacó del agua. Los Titanes te están buscando por toda la ciudad"

"Deben estar preocupados. Tengo que regresar a la Torre"

"Cierto, deberías" La agarró de la cintura "O podrías quedarte aquí a pasar la noche"

"Jason" Le advirtió ella intentando sonar autoritaria pero no resultó creíble porque estaba sonriendo.

"Oye te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente. Dadas las circunstancias podría simplemente obligarte a que te quedes"

"Creí que habías dicho que no era tu prisionera" Bromeó ella.

"He cambiado de opinión" Suspiró al ver que ella se ponía seria "No puedo convencerte ¿verdad?"

"¿Puedo yo convencerte de que vuelvas conmigo?" Contraatacó Rachel.

"Touche. Sospecho que vamos a tener algunos problemas para hacer que esta relación funcione"

El pulso de Rachel se disparó al oír la palabra _relación _"¿Esto significa que estamos saliendo?"

"Me gustaría que fuese así. Pero como acabo de decir, tendremos algunos problemas para hacer que funcione. Empezando por ti mintiendo a los Titanes sobre mí ¿Podrás hacerlo?"

"Odio la idea de tener que ocultarles algo, o mentirles" Admitió Rachel "Pero si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar por estar contigo... Supongo que tendrás que encontrar la forma de compensármelo"

Jason sonrió y volvió a atraerla hacia él "Creo que se me ocurren un par de ideas"

"Basta" Se rió Rachel intentando alejarse de él "Si sigues haciendo esto no querré irme"

"Ese es precisamente mi plan" Sin embargó la soltó "Está bien. Vuelve a sentarte. Voy a quitarte el collar de una maldita vez"

Hizo lo que le pedía y él fue a coger herramientas para ocuparse del collar.

"Muy bien" Dijo Jason tras unos minutos trabajando "El momento de la verdad. Cuando corte este cable o bien recuperas tus poderes o esto estalla y seguramente morimos los dos"

"Sin duda eres único dando ánimos" Comentó Rachel secamente "Adelante"

Jason cortó el cable... Y no pasó nada. Ambos suspiraron de alivio. Rachel se llevó las manos al cuello y pudo quitarse el collar sin ningún problema.

"¿Como te sientes?" Preguntó Jason.

Rachel levantó una mano. Una de las pesas del equipo de entrenamiento de Jason se iluminó de color oscuro y levitó un par de metros antes de volver a caer al suelo.

"Vuelvo a tener poderes, pero me siento mucho más débil de lo habitual"

Jason asintió "Seguramente volverás a estar en plena forma dentro de poco pero, por si acaso, será mejor que no uses demasiado tus poderes ahora mismo"

"Nada de teletransportarme para regresar a la Torre entonces"

Jason alzó una ceja "¿Teletransportarte? ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

"Lo descubrí el año pasado" Explicó Rachel "Puedo abrir portales a cualquier parte siempre que ya haya estado allí en el pasado. Por ejemplo, a partir de ahora, podré venir aquí siempre que quiera en menos de un segundo"

"Es bueno saberlo" Comentó Jason con una sonrisa picara "Supongo que tendremos que quedar siempre en mi casa"

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa "Conociéndote serías capaz de colarte en la Torre sin ser visto si de verdad lo quisieras"

"Eso no lo dudes ni por un instante"

"¿Puedes acercarme a la Torre? No hace falta que me dejes en la puerta pero a un par de calles de distancia estaría bien"

"Claro. No hay problema" Salieron del búnker secreto y fueron al garaje donde Jason tenía guardada su moto "Cuando llegues te van a bombardear a preguntas ¿Has pensado que vas a decirles?"

"La verdad. O al menos parte de ella. Les diré que Red Hood me ha salvado y me ha dejado ir cuando ha visto que ya estaba recuperada. También he pensado en decirles que no eres un Señor del Crimen sino que lo finges ser para sabotearlos desde dentro, si te parece bien"

"Si crees que es lo mejor por mí adelante, pero ambos sabemos que Dick no dejará de intentar atraparme solo por eso"

Jason le entregó un casco y ambos subieron a la moto. Rachel se agarró con fuerza a su cintura cuando él arrancó.

Aún le resultaba difícil creer que esto fuese real.

Jason estaba vivo, había dicho que la amaba, se habían besado y ahora estaban saliendo.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho esta mañana que el día iba a acabar de ese modo, primero se hubiese reído y después lo habría mandado a otra dimensión por burlarse de ella de ese modo.

Pero era real. Estaba pasando. Jason era su _novio._

Solo pensar en esa palabra le provocaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Como le había pedido, Jason paró a pocas calles de distancia de la Torre.

Rachel se bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco "Bueno, aquí es donde nos despedimos"

"Por ahora" Remarcó Jason.

"Si, por ahora. Más te vale que no me hagas esperar tanto para volver a verte, esta vez" Le advirtió ella.

"Tiene gracia que lo menciones, porque iba a preguntarte si mañana podrías cogerte el día libre de tu trabajo de superheroe y venir a verme"

Rachel le miró confundida "En teoría puedo, aunque tendría que pensar en una excusa plausible para contarle a Dick ya que nunca he hecho algo así. ¿Por que me lo preguntas?"

Jason sonrió "He pensado que ya va siendo hora de que vayamos a esa cita que tenemos pendiente"

"Me inventaré alguna excusa" Dijo Rachel rápidamente, intentando controlar su emoción "¿Donde vamos a ir?"

"Tendrás que esperar a mañana para descubrirlo. Tú ven a mi casa alrededor de las 11 y deja que yo me ocupe del resto"

"¿No puedes darme alguna pista?" Preguntó Rachel haciendo pucheros.

"No. Ahora ven aquí" La atrajo hacia él para darle un beso de despedida.

PFOOOMMM

Se separaron abruptamente cuando la farola que tenían al lado estalló.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó Rachel avergonzada "Mis poderes se siguen descontrolando a causa de mis emociones, y me haces sentir tantas cosas cuando me besas que apenas puedo describirlo. Antes no ha pasado nada porque llevaba el collar"

"Entonces tendremos que seguir practicando hasta que te acostumbres a esta sensación" Jason volvió a besarla suavemente antes de subirse a la moto "No llegues tarde mañana"

Rachel observó como se iba sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas a todos los que estáis votando esta historia. ****Tengo buenas noticias han renovado la serie Titans para una tercera temporada. Ahora solo falta que confirmen un Spin Off sobre Red Hood**

Rachel frunció el ceño ante sus escasas opciones de vestuario.

Nada de lo que tenía en el armario parecía apropiado para una primera cita, aunque Jason tampoco le había dicho si tenía que vestirse de alguna forma concreta. Si bien se había negado a revelarle donde la llevaría, seguramente se lo habría avisado si fuese algún sitio muy elegante.

Con un suspiro sacó unos tejanos y una camiseta oscura del armario junto a unas botas negras y su chaqueta favorita.

Ahora solo faltaba decirle a Dick que estaría fuera todo el día. Durante la noche había pensado en una excusa que, al menos en su opinión, resultaba creíble, pero después de la conversación que tuvo el día anterior con todo el equipo sabía que tenía que andarse con cuidado o acabarían sospechando.

Tal como había previsto Jason, cuando regresó a la Torre, la noche anterior, le habían llovido preguntas por todos los lados. Con la mayor calma posible les explicó lo que había pasado. Obviamente no había revelado la identidad de Red Hood, pero les dijo que él la había salvado y pensaba pasarles información.

Por supuesto todos sus compañeros se habían mostrado escépticos, más aún cuando ella empezó a contarles lo que Red Hood estaba realmente haciendo en su ciudad, pero ninguno podía negar que, de no ser por él, seguramente ella estaría muerta, de modo que acordaron esperar a ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos antes de decir que hacer al respecto.

Fue a la sala de entrenamiento y encontró a Dick practicando con Kory y Donna. Habría preferido encontrarse con Dick a solas pero supuso que no podía tener tanta suerte.

"Buenos días Rachel" La saludó Kory al verla "Te has perdido el desayuno"

"He desayunado en mi habitación" Mintió Rachel. Lo cierto era que estaba tan nerviosa por la cita con Jason que no se había sentido capaz de comer nada.

"Me alegro de verte, porque hay algo que quería comentarte" Dijo Dick "He comprobado lo que dijiste ayer y, para mi sorpresa resulta que hay algo de verdad en ello; Desde la aparición de Red Hood el índice de criminalidad ha descendido considerablemente en la mayoría de zonas más vulnerables de la ciudad"

"Ya os dije que no me dio la impresión de que estuviese mintiendo"

"Nunca dudamos de ti, solo de él. De todas formas, aunque sus intenciones sean buenas no podemos tolerar los métodos que usa, Rachel, lo sabes de sobra"

Rachel se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva "Yo no he dicho lo contrario. Tan solo creo que, visto lo visto, tal vez detenerle no debería seguir siendo nuestra máxima prioridad"

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada "Parece que estás empezando a confiar mucho en él. Tal vez más de lo que deberías"

"No me gusta lo que estáis insinuando"

"A nosotros nos gusta aún menos, pero estamos preocupados por ti"

"Solo queremos que seas cuidadosa" Le pidió Donna "Por lo que sabemos Red Hood podría estar jugándotela"

"Me salvó la vida" Le recordó Rachel.

"Si, y tal vez lo hizo solo para ganarse su confianza. No se puede confiar en él, Rachel. Es un criminal y un asesino"

Rachel apretó los dientes con furia, intentando que su rostro no mostrase la ira que sentía. Por un fugaz instante se imaginó diciéndoles quien era en realidad Red Hood, y disfrutando de las caras que pondrían al oírlo, pero se contuvo porque sabía que Jason nunca se lo perdonaría.

"Escuchad, no quiero discutir. Estoy de acuerdo en que Red Hood es un asesino y debemos detenerle, pero, independientemente de por que lo hizo, me salvó así que ahora le debo una, por eso me gustaría poder ayudarle de algún modo, aunque no sé cómo"

Kory y Donna parecieron creer su explicación pero Dick obviamente seguía teniendo dudas "Decidiremos que hacer con él una vez comprobemos si lo que te dijo sobre el Androide AMAZON es cierto"

Rachel asintió, sabiendo que no podría conseguir nada más de Dick. No pudo evitar preguntarse como reaccionaria su intrépido líder si descubriese que el hombre al que quería cazar a toda costa era su hermano pequeño.

"Hay otra cosa que quería pedirte, Dick"

"¿Si?"

"Necesito un día libre"

"¿Un día libre?" Repitió Dick confundido.

"Ayer estuve apunto de morir" Dijo Rachel, repitiendo las palabras que había estado ensayando toda la noche "Y eso me hizo darme cuenta de que, fuera de esta torre, no tengo ninguna vida en absoluto. Necesito salir un poco, divertirme, pasar el tiempo como una adolescente normal. Sé que no lo soy pero aún así creo que me vendrá bien salir de mi rutina"

Por sus expresiones estaba claro que los había cogido por sorpresa.

"Bueno... Si, claro, eres más que libre de tomarte algo de tiempo para ti misma de vez en cuando"

"Perfecto. Entonces os veré de nuevo esta noche. Si hay alguna emergencia podéis llamarme y vendré tan rápido como pueda"

"Oye Rachel, espera..." Intentó llamarla Kory, pero Rachel ya se había ido "...Aquí está pasando algo raro"

"Si" Estuvo de acuerdo Donna "Hay algo diferente ene ella, pero no estoy segura de que se trata"

Dick no dijo nada. Él también había notado algo diferente en Rachel pero no quería comentarlo con los demás porque incluso en su mente sonaba demasiado extraño. Rachel parecia estar más relajada, alegre, animada.

En otras palabras parecía... Feliz.

Rachel volvió a su habitacion y allí abrió un portal hacia la casa de Jason.

"¿Jason?" Lo llamó cuando apareció en medio del salón.

"¿Rachel?" La voz de Jason sonó desde otra parte de la casa y pocos segundos despues lo vió llegar por el pasillo "Hey, has llegado temprano. ¿Como has entrado?"

"Portal mágico" Le recordó ella "¿Pensabas que iba a aparecer en medio de la calle?"

Jason se rió "La verdad es que no pensé demasiado en eso" Él la sujetó suavemente de la cintura "Me alegro de verte. He pasado casi toda la noche temiendo que hubieses cambiado de opinión"

"Tiene gracia. Yo he pasado la noche temiendo que me lo hubiese imaginado todo" Confesó Rachel con una sonrisa tímida.

Jason le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja "Te ves muy guapa "

"Gracias. Tú tampoco estás mal" Jason iba vestido con unos tejanos, camiseta blanca y chaqueta de cuero, aunque no la que usaba como Red Hood "Si te soy sincera, como no me has dicho donde vamos me preocupaba no haberme vestido correctamente"

"Estás perfecta te pongas lo que te pongas" Le aseguró Jason

Las mejillas de Rachel se tiñeron de un rojo furioso "Ahora no te me pongas cursi, no pega nada contigo"

"Oye, solo porque piense que mi novia es hermosa no significa que sea cursi"

El sonrojo de Rachel creció, pero también su sonrisa "Me encanta cuando me llamas así"

"¿Cuando te llamo cómo?"

"Novia" Jason sonrió y se inclinó para besarla, pero Rachel puso una mano en su pecho "Espera ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó anoche con esa farola? ¿De verdad quieres arriesgarte a que pase lo mismo dentro de tu casa?"

"Ya te dije que tendríamos que practicar para asegurarnos de que no vuelva a pasar"

"Si, pero..."

"Nada de peros" La interrumpió Jason, colocando una mano sobre su mejilla "¿Confías en mí?"

"Siempre" Respondió ella sin dudarlo.

"Entonces cierra los ojos y respira profundamente. Como si estuvieras meditando" Hizo lo que le pedía "Bien, ahora simplemente despeja tu mente y procura mantenerte calmada, sin importar lo que suceda"

Al instante sintió las labios de Jason sobre los suyos. Podía sentir las emociones dentro de ella, descontrolándose, pero hizo lo que él le había dicho e intentó mantenerse calmada a pesar de eso.

"¿Lo ves? Nada se ha roto" Susurró Jason, apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

"Eso parece. No recuerdo que se te dieran tan bien los ejercicios de meditación"

Jason se rió "He tenido mucho tiempo para practicar en los últimos años"

Rachel frunció el ceño "¿En la Liga de las Sombras?"

"No exactamente" Jason vaciló por un instante "Mira, Rachel, no quiero mentirte. Lo cierto es que nunca he sido parte de la Liga de las Sombras. Cuando Talia robó mi cuerpo, y usó el Pozo del Lazaro para resucitarme, lo hizo sin la aprobación o el conocimiento de su padre, de modo que se vio obligada a esconderme donde ni Batman ni Ra's Al Ghul pudiesen encontrarme. Como podrás imaginar, no hay muchos lugares en el mundo que cumplan con ese requisito"

"¿Entonces donde has estado?"

"Existe una... podríamos llamarla organización, supongo, más antigua que la Liga de las Sombras, cuya existencia es conocida solo por los miembros de la familia Al Ghul. Se hacen llamar la Toda Casta. Ahí es donde estuve viviendo, donde me entrenaron. Me gustaría poder contarte más, pero juré que nunca revelaría sus secretos a nadie"

Ahora Rachel sentía verdadera curiosidad, y deseaba saber más, pero podía ver que era algo importante para Jason, de modo que no insistió.

"Si no quieres, o no puedes, hablar de ello, lo respeto. Pero espero que sepas que si en algún momento cambias de opinión, estaré aquí para escucharte"

"Lo se. Venga, creo que ya va siendo hora de que vayamos a nuestra cita"

Rachel sonrió emocionada "¿Puedo saber ya a donde vamos?"

"No. Y de hecho..." Jason cogió un largo trozo de tela oscura y lo sostuvo frente a ella.

"Tienes que estar de broma" Se quejó Rachel, adivinando lo que pretendía.

"Solo quiero mantener el suspenso hasta el final"

"Por la forma en que estás haciendo crecer las expectativas temo que me voy a llevar una decepción" Le provocó Rachel.

"No seas tan presuntuosa. Si mal no recuerdo tú solo querías ir a tomar un café"

"Sinceramente, espero que puedas ser más creativo que una chica de 16 años sin ninguna experiencia en citas"

"Dejaré que seas tú quien juzgue eso"

Con movimientos rápidos Jason colocó la tela encima de sus ojos y ató un nudo detrás de su cabeza.

"Tengo la sensación de que ya hemos pasado por esto. No pretenderás volver a ponerme las esposas, también, ¿verdad?"

"Pues claro que no" Se acercó para susurrarle al oído "Eso lo guardo para la tercera cita"

Rachel se quedó muda de asombro, al mismo tiempo que se ponía roja como un tomate.

Sabía que Jason solo estaba bromeando pero de todas formas empezó a inquietarse al pensar en lo que Jason podía esperar de ella a niveles más... carnales.

Es decir, literalmente tenía cero experiencia en los aspectos físicos de una relación. Bueno, siendo justos tenía cero experiencia en cualquier aspecto de una relación, pero la parte física era la que más la asustaba. No es que le preocupase que Jason intentase forzarla de algún modo, sabía que él nunca le haría eso, pero tenía miedo de que su total falta de experiencia pudiese suponer un problema.

Ajeno a las preocupaciones que rondaban por su mente, Jason la llevó hasta su moto y la ayudó a ponerse el casco.

"Tú solo agárrate a mí ¿de acuerdo? No estamos muy lejos"

Rachel rodeó la cintura de Jason con sus brazos y dejó que él la llevase. No se molestó en intentar adivinar donde iban, su sentido de la orientación siempre había sido bastante malo incluso cuando podía usar todos sus sentidos.

Tal como dijo Jason, no debieron pasar más de 10 minutos cuando notó que él detenía la moto. No tenía ni idea de donde estaban pero podía oír bastante jaleo a su alrededor.

La ayudó a bajar de la moto y le sacó el casco. Ella intentó quitarse la venda pero él le sujetó ambas manos.

"Todavía no. Ahora tenemos que andar un poco" Le susurró, provocando que un escalofrío recorriese todo su cuerpo.

"Estás poniendo mucho empeño en sorprenderme, eso te lo concedo" Reconoció Rachel, al tiempo que cogía el brazo de Jason y permitía que él la guiase.

"De acuerdo, aquí ya estamos bien" Dijo Jason tras un par de minutos caminando. Podía oír gente hablando y paseando cerca de ellos.

"¿Significa eso que puedo recuperar mis ojos?"

"Claro. Pero primero..."

Sin más aviso la besó. Rachel se sorprendió por un instante pero enseguida se aferró a él y le devolvió el beso.

"Puedes abrir los ojos si quieres"

Rachel parpadeó confundida y se dio cuenta que Jason había aprovechado el beso para quitarle la venda. Miró a su alrededor y enseguida reconoció donde estaban, pese a que ella nunca había estado allí.

El Golden Gate Park. Probablemente el lugar favorito para cualquier turista que viniese a visitar San Francisco.

No era exactamente donde habría imaginado que la llevaría Jason, pero tampoco podía negarse que tenía su encanto.

"Admito que no es lo que me esperaba. ¿Tú idea es que estemos paseando por el parque?"

"Bueno, tal vez luego. Principalmente pensaba que fuésemos allí" Dijo Jason, señalando detrás de ella.

Rachel se dio la vuelta y se encontró observando el edificio del Museo de Young, uno de los museos más conocidos de la ciudad.

Una sensación de calor se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Las primeras semanas que Jason se había unido a los Titanes, prácticamente una vida atrás, y ellos aún se estaban conociendo, le había contado que desde niña siempre le había encantado el arte pero nunca había tenido muchas oportunidades para ir a museos.

No podía creerse que Jason se hubiese acordado de eso.

"La mayoría de la gente no elegiría un museo para una primera cita" Comentó Rachel, manteniendo el rostro neutro.

"No, pero a ti te gusta mucho el arte... O al menos te gustaba" Jason empezaba a tener dudas "Por favor, dime que aún te gusta, o me sentiré como una autentico idiota"

Rachel pensaba mantener el acto un poco más, pero al ver la mirada en su rostro, se ablandó y decidió dejar de torturarlo "Relájate, te estoy tomando el pelo. Aún amo el arte. En realidad llevo bastante tiempo queriendo venir aquí. No podrías haber elegido mejor"

Jason se relajó "Me alegro de oír eso. ¿Vamos dentro?"

Rachel asintió sonriendo y fueron a la entrada del museo.

El Museo de Young era un rectángulo irregular de tres niveles con terrazas voladas, una gran explanada de acceso y jardines interiores. Contaba con varias colecciones de esculturas, pinturas, fotografias y arte decorativos de distintas culturas de todo el mundo.

A Jason realmente nunca le había interesado demasiado el arte sin embargo se encontró disfrutando de la colección de Oceanía y la de arte Africano.

Aunque para ser justos lo que más disfrutó fue ver la sonrisa permanente en el rostro de Rachel mientras contemplaban todas las piezas y obras que habían expuestas.

Una vez terminaron de recorrer todas las plantas, subieron a la Torre de Observación. No era muy alta, pero las vistas eran bastante buenas. Afortunadamente cuando subieron no había nadie, de modo que pudieron estar los dos solos.

"Se está tranquilo aquí" Dijo Rachel, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de Jason.

Jason la rodeó con su brazo "Me gustaría poder enseñarte el Jardin de los Mil Sauces. Era uno de mis lugares favoritos para meditar cuando estaba en la Toda Casta. Era realmente hermoso, te habría encantado"

Rachel sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos de Jason. Se alegraba de saber que también hubiese podido disfrutar de algunas cosas buenas en el tiempo que habían estado separados.

"Lo haces sonar bastante bien. ¿Seguro que no puedes llevarme allí?"

Jason soltó una risa suave "Podríamos intentarlo pero en cuanto pusiésemos un pie en el templo seguramente nos ejecutarían. A ti por intrusa y a mí por traidor"

"Hmm. Esa parte ya no suena tan bien" Se mordió el labio, mirándolo insegura "¿Por que te fuiste? Por lo poco que me has contado de ese sitio parece que eras feliz allí"

Jason iba a responder pero entonces subió otra pareja a la Torre.

"Cerca de aquí está el Jardín japonés Hagiwara. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a dar un paseo por allí? He oído que es un lugar muy agradable y tranquilo"

Rachel asintió, entendiendo lo que le estaba diciendo.

Salieron del museo y se dirigieron al Jardín Japones. Tal como había dicho Jason eran muy tranquilo. Pese a que se encontraron con otras personas recorriendo el jardín, había un silencio muy agradable.

"No es exactamente que fuese feliz" Dijo Jason cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie pudiese escucharlos "Supongo que me sentía a gusto. Todos allí eran guerreros que habían vivido cientos de años. Aprendí mucho con ellos. Paciencia y humildad sobretodo, aunque sé que no lo parece" Rachel sonrió ante eso "Pero eventualmente tuve que irme"

"¿Por que?"

Jason se giró para observar el pequeño estanque que tenían delante "La Toda Casta fue creada hace miles de años con un solo propósito; Defender la humanidad de unas criaturas creadas a partir del mal absoluto, conocidos como Los SinTitulo. Es una tarea noble pero requiere un compromiso absoluto, en cuerpo en alma. Y no importaba cuanto lo intentase, yo no podía olvidar mi pasado, así que no estaba capacitado para llevar a cabo esa tarea"

"No podías olvidar al Joker. Lo que te hizo" Adivinó Rachel con un susurro.

Jason giró el rostro hacia ella y le apretó la mano "Tampoco podía olvidarte a ti"

Colocó una mano en su mejilla y se inclinó para besarla...

_Ya no estaba en el Jardín Japones. Había un gran bosque de sauces, tan grande que no podía ver hasta donde llegaba. Jason estaba allí, pero no estaba solo. Había una chica con él. Una chica de piel pálida, pelo plateado y extraños símbolos negros pintados o tatuados en su rostro. _

_Estaban desnudos, a la sombra del árbol más grande. _

_Jason la estaba besando. No solo en los labios sino en el cuello, los pechos, la clavícula. _

_Ella estaba gimiendo de placer y susurraba su nombre "Jason... Mas rápido... ¡Jason!" _

_Rachel no quería seguir mirando pero al mismo tiempo sentía una horrorosa fascinación por la escena. _

_En medio de los jadeos y las embestidas pudo distinguir a Jason susurrar una palabra._

_"Essence"_


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel se apartó bruscamente, rompiendo el beso. Las imágenes que acababa de ver seguían grabadas a fuego en su mente. Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho y una sensación de malestar en la boca del estomago.

¿Eran celos? ¿O esto era lo que se sentía al tener el corazón roto?

"¿Rachel? ¿Que sucede? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Jason, preocupado por la forma en que se había alejado.

"¿Quien era ella?" Siseó Rachel, luchando por contener sus poderes, que parecían apunto de descontrolarse.

Jason no entendía de que estaba hablando o por que de repente parecía tan furiosa "¿Quien era quien?"

"Essence" Rachel escupió el nombre con desprecio. Hasta ese momento no era consciente de que se pudiese odiar tanto a alguien que ni siquiera conocías.

Jason palideció y su boca quedó medio abierta por la sorpresa "¿Como sabes ese nombre?"

"Te he oído a ti decirlo. Y te he visto con ella, mientras la besabas y... Y teníais sexo" Las palabras dejaron un regusto amargo en su boca.

La expresión de Jason se endureció "¿Has entrado en mi mente sin mi permiso?"

Por un instante Rachel casi se sintió avergonzada, pero recordó que no era ella la que tenía que dar explicaciones.

"No ha hecho falta. Prácticamente lo estabas proyectando. Solo has tenido que tocarme y las imágenes han venido a mí sin que yo tuviese que hacer nada. Te lo preguntaré una vez más ¿Quien .Era. Ella?

"Essence era, mejor dicho es, la hija de Ducra, la líder de la Toda Casta" Sabiendo que eso no era lo que Rachel estaba pidiendo, añadió "Durante casi un año fue mi amante"

Amante.

Esa palabra se clavó como un cuchillo en el corazón de Rachel.

"Me alegra saber que te estabas divirtiendo mientras yo lloraba tu muerte"

Viendo que pretendía irse, Jason la cogió del codo para detenerla "Rachel, espera..."

"¡No!" Rachel se giró bruscamente con lágrimas de rabia picando en sus ojos "Durante casi tres años te he creido muerto y aún así nunca hubo nadie más. Solo tú. Siempre has sido solo tú para mí Jason. Pero tú sabías que yo estaba viva, sabías donde encontrarme y en vez de regresar a mi lado te lanzaste a los brazos de otra"

"No fue así como sucedió" Intentó explicar Jason, notando la energía emanando de Rachel y sabiendo que estaba apunto de perder el control.

"Entonces ilumíname, Jason"

"Mira tienes que entender que, después de mi resurrección, las cosas fueron muy difíciles para mí. Durante meses fui poco más que un zombie. Comía entrenaba y dormía, pero nada más. Y Essence... Ella..." Titubeó inseguro de continuar.

"¿Ella qué, Jason?" Preguntó Rachel, temiendo la respuesta.

"Ella fue la primera que me hizo sentir algo de nuevo"

La ira abandonó el rostro de Rachel, sustituida por una expresión de absoluta tristeza.

"Entiendo"

Jason casi prefería que siguiese enfadada. Sabía como lidiar con la ira, pero ¿Esto? ¿Esa tristeza, dolor y traición que podía ver en sus ojos? No tenía ni idea de que se suponía que debía hacer o decir.

_Excelente trabajo, Todd. No has tardado ni 24 horas en cargarte lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida. Debe ser un nuevo récord  
_

Tenía que arreglar esto, costase lo que costase.

Le cogió ambas manos. Ella seguia sin mirarle a los ojos, pero no intentó alejarse, lo cual tomó como una buena señal.

"Lo único que alguna vez sentí por Essence fue lujuria. Era solo algo físico. Ella me dio lo que necesitaba en aquel momento para volver a ser yo mismo, pero nunca hubo sentimientos de por medio. Nunca llegué a amarla. No de la forma en que te amo"

"Quiero creerte" Susurró Rachel "Es solo que..."

"No sabes si puedes" Terminó Jason por ella. Entonces tuvo una idea; Colocó las manos de Rachel en su cabeza "Déjame demostrártelo. Céntrate en mis sentimientos. En lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo"

Rachel notó como Jason bajaba sus defensas mentales, dándole acceso total a su mente. Dudó un instante pero al final hizo lo que le pedía y entró en su mente para captar sus sentimientos.

Lo que notó la dejó aturdida; Amor. Un amor puro e incondicional dirigido únicamente a ella. Jason ya le había dicho que la amaba, sin embargo, en esos momentos, al poder sentir toda la intensidad de sus sentimientos se sentía como una autentica estúpida por haber dudado de él.

Eso no significaba que no siguiese molesta, pero seguramente podrían superarlo. Jason la amaba, y ella lo amaba a él. Todo lo demás podrían ir trabajándolo sobre la marcha.

Iba a salir de la mente de Jason cuando notó algo que captó de inmediato su atención; Un halo de oscuridad. Era tan pequeño que apenas se notaba, pero estaba claramente allí, impregnándolo todo con su presencia.

Confundida, y algo preocupada, se centró en esa oscuridad, intentando descubrir cual era su origen y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no solo estaba manchando los sentimientos de Jason, sino todo su ser al completo. Era como si toda la mente de Jason, todo lo que él era, de algún modo se viese afectado pero esa oscuridad.

Cada vez más inquieta, centró todas sus energías en eso y...

_...Y de nuevo volvió a aparecer en otro lugar. Parecía una especie de almacén abandonado. _

_Un ruido metálico a su espalda le hizo girarse y se quedó horrorizada ante lo que vio; Jason estaba en el suelo, usando su antiguo traje de Robin. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y parecía que apenas era capaz de moverse. El Joker estaba enfrente suyo, golpeándole sin descanso con una palanca. _

_"Vaya, eso tiene pinta de haber dolido" Se burló el Joker, antes de volver a golpearle "No, espera, creo que esa ha dolido más. Dime ¿Cual duele más? ¿A o B? ¿Golpe directo? ¿O del revés?" _

_Rachel quería detenerlo, gritar, hacer lo que fuese, pero descubrió que no podía moverse ni hablar. Solo podía quedarse observando como el Joker seguía golpeando a Jason con esa palanca. _

_Tras lo que pareció una eternidad el Joker finalmente soltó la palanca y se dirigió a la puerta. _

_"Bueno, esto ha sido divertido, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer. Ahora se un niño bueno y no te vayas muy tarde a la cama ¿entendido?" Sonrió de forma siniestra antes de añadir "Oh, y dale recuerdos al Gran Hombre de parte del Joker" _

_En cuanto el Joker se fue Jason empezó a arrastrarse hacia la puerta. Rachel era incapaz de comprender como podía moverse, cuando con toda seguridad debía tener rotos casi todos los huesos de su cuerpo, sin embargo, entre jadeos y gruñidos de dolor, logró llegar hasta la puerta, pero esta no se abrió. _

_Jason se dejó caer al suelo, luchando por recuperar el aliento después del esfuerzo que acababa de realizar, cuando lo vio; Varios explosivos conectados a un temporizador. _

_Solo quedaban 15 segundos. _

_No hubo miedo ni ira en el rostro de Jason, solo resignación. Después de todo lo que había luchado se daba cuenta de que esto era el final y eso rompió el corazón de Rachel. _

_10 segundos. _

_Mientras esos últimos segundos se iban consumiendo, Rachel fue capaz de oír la voz de Jason en su cabeza. Sus últimos pensamientos antes de morir. _

_5 segundos_

_"Lo siento, Bruce" _

_3 segundos_

_"Rachel, perdóname" _

_1 segundo_

_La bomba estalló..._

Jason no fue capaz de entender que había pasado.

Un segundo Rachel seguía con los ojos cerrados y las manos en su cabeza, y al siguiente soltó un grito de angustia desgarrador y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, al mismo mismo que una ola de energía salía de ella y arrasaba todo lo que había cerca de ellos; Los arboles fueron arrancados de cuajo, las decoración del jardín estallaron en mil pedazos y el agua del estanque se evaporó como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Jason observó a su alrededor, alarmado. Afortunadamente parecía que no había ninguna persona cerca, cuando había pasado. No quería ni pensar en lo que eso le habría hecho a un ser humano. Sin embargo seguro que mucha gente se había dado cuenta y pronto llegarían a ver que había pasado. Y seguramente se preguntarían quien era ese pareja de jóvenes que estaban justo en medio de todo ese caos, o si habían sido ellos los responsables (lo cual era técnicamente cierto, siendo justos). Probablemente alguien incluso había avisado ya a la policía.

Tenían que salir de allí.

Eso podía suponer un problema porque Rachel seguía de rodillas, con las manos cubriendo su rostro, todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente a causa de los horribles sollozos que salían de su garganta.

Jason no quería más que abrazarla y consolarla pero tenía que poner en orden sus prioridades; Primero irse antes de que alguien les viese, después ocuparse de descubrir que era lo que había afectado tanto a Rachel.

"Rachel. Rachel, mírame" Se arrodilló frente a ella, sujetándole el rostro para que se fijase en él "Tenemos que irnos antes de que alguien nos vea ¿puedes abrir un portal de vuelta a mi casa?"

Parecía que su toque había logrado calmar a Rachel lo bastante como para que ella fuese consciente de su entorno, y de lo que había sucedido.

Jason la oyó murmurar unas palabras que no pudo comprender y una intensa luz morada le cegó por completo durante un segundo. Cuando la luz desapareció ya no estaban en el parque, sino en su comedor.

Jason soltó un suspiro de alivio y miró a Rachel con preocupación; Ya no sollozaba, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y se estaba abrazando a si misma, intentando controlar el temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo. Lentamente la rodeó con sus brazos, sin saber que más podía hacer. Ella se aferró a su chaqueta con fuerza y escondió el rostro en su pecho.

"Rachel dime que ha pasado" Le pidió Jason, acariciándole el pelo con ternura "Yo solo quería demostrarte que te amo. No se suponía que debía causarte ningún tipo de dolor"

"Y-Yo... Lo he visto" Tartamudeó Rachel entre lágrimas.

"¿Has visto el qué?"

"He visto tu muerte. Te he visto morir, Jason"

Por un momento Jason se enfureció de que ella hubiese violado su privacidad de esa forma, y hubiese visto el momento más intimo y personal que nunca había experimentado, sin su permiso, pero toda su ira se esfumó al ver la angustia y el dolor en los ojos de Rachel.

Cogió una de sus pequeñas manos y la colocó encima de su pecho, para que pudiese sentir los latidos de su corazón.

"Estoy aquí, Rachel. Estoy contigo. Estoy vivo. Céntrate en eso"

Rachel soltó un suspiro tembloroso, dejando que el tranquilizador ritmo de los latidos de Jason la calmase.

"Siento haber arruinado la cita" Susurró, bajando la mirada avergonzada "Pero cuando he visto lo que él te hizo, yo... Yo..."

"Shhh" La silenció Jason, atrayéndola hacia él "Tranquila, no pasa nada. Nadie ha salido herido y en realidad ya no sabía donde más llevarte así que, en cierto modo, me has hecho un favor" Rachel soltó una risa suave "Pero lamento mucho que hayas tenido que ver eso. No era mi intención, lo siento mucho"

Rachel pasó la mano por su pecho, pensando en lo que había visto, y oído "Hay otra cosa. También he podido oír tus pensamientos, justo antes de morir. Lo ultimo en lo que pensaste, fue en mí"

"Pues claro que lo fuiste"

"Siento haber dudado de lo que sientes por mí. Pero cuando os he visto a ti y a...ella... Supongo que he dejado que mis inseguridades me dominasen"

"¿Inseguridades?" Preguntó Jason confundido.

"Has dicho que ella fue la primera que te hizo sentir de nuevo, que te dio lo que necesitabas para volver a ser tú mismo" Intentó explicar Rachel "Creo que eso me dolió, porque quería ser yo la que te hiciese sentir de ese modo, pero al mismo tiempo me da miedo que no hubiese sido capaz"

"Ya te he dicho que lo que tuve con Essence solo fue físico. Ella me hizo sentir deseo, pasión incluso. Pero tú" Jason colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas "Tú me haces sentir vivo. Apenas hace un día que has vuelto a mi vida y ya me siento más como yo mismo de lo que me he sentido en años. Y me hace darme cuenta de que he sido un idiota por no haber regresando a ti antes"

"No se trata de eso" Rachel se mordió el labio, sin saber como decirlo sin sonar estúpido o infantil "¿Recuerdas lo que has dicho antes de que nos fuésemos? ¿Eso de que te guardabas las esposas para la tercera cita?"

"Solo estaba bromeando" Dijo Jason sin entender a donde quería llegar.

"Lo se. Pero eso me ha hecho pensar en que no tengo ninguna experiencia en estar con alguien a un nivel más... intimo. Y me da miedo que esperes algo de mí que tal vez yo no soy capaz de darte"

Jason abrió los ojos con horror ante lo que ella estaba insinuando "Rachel te juro que yo nunca intentaría forzarte a hacer anda para lo que no te sintieses preparada"

"Lo se. No pretendía dar a entender que pienso lo contrario. No se trata de ti sino de mí. Yo...No se como seducirte"

"¿Seducirme?" Repitió Jason cada vez más confundido.

"¡Si! Se supone que debo esforzarme para ser atractiva, sexy, a tus ojos, y no tengo ni idea de como hacer eso. Por no hablar de que la idea de tener relaciones sexuales me hace sentir muy incomoda. No es que no quiera acostarme contigo. Estoy segura de que lo deseo, pero hasta ayer nunca había besado a nadie y solo de pensar en ir ya a eso, me empieza a dar vueltas la cabeza"

"De acuerdo" Jason intentó poner en orden sus ideas porque Rachel había soltado todo eso en menos de diez segundos y le había costado un poco captarlo todo "Vayamos por partes. Lo primero; No tienes que seducirme. Ya te amo y desde luego ya eres mucho más que atractiva a mis ojos así que en ese aspecto no tienes que preocuparte por nada..."

"Pero..."

"Lo segundo" Siguió como si ella no hubiese dicho nada "Ya te he dicho que nunca intentaré a forzarte a hacer nada con lo que no te sientas a gusto. Mentiría si te dijese que no me muero de ganas de verte desnuda" Las mejillas de Rachel se tiñeron de un rojo furioso "Pero esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que tú también te sientas a gusto con eso"

"¿Y no te molesta el hecho de que no tenga ninguna experiencia?"

"Una vez estés dispuesta a dar ese paso ya nos aseguraremos de que ganes experiencia con rapidez" Le aseguró él, guiñándole un ojo. Rachel volvió a sonrojarse, pero también se rió "¿Hay algo más que te preocupe?"

"No. Creo que eso era más o menos todo"

"Bien. Si en algún momento te preocupa cualquier otra cosa dímelo ¿vale? Y yo haré lo mismo contigo si me preocupa algo. Así es como funcionan las parejas"

"Procuraré recordarlo" Prometió Rachel, sonriendo ampliamente.

Jason le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó para besarla pero entonces el teléfono de Rachel empezó a sonar.

"Empiezo a hartarme de que la gente llame cuando estamos apunto de besarnos"

"Es Dick" Rachel contestó "¿Dick? ¿Ocurre algo?"

Jason le dio algo de espacio para que pudiese hablar. Poco después Rachel colgó, claramente molesta

"¿Malas noticias?"

"Al parecer se ha corrido la voz sobre lo que ha sucedido en el parque. Dick piensa que podría ser un meta-humano con problemas para controlar su poder y me ha pedido que vaya para ver si puedo captar algo que ayude a descubrir de quien se trata" Jason fue incapaz de contener una carcajada "¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?"

"Lo siento, pero debes reconocer que la ironía tiene bastante gracia. En esencia Dick te ha pedido que te investigues a ti misma"

"Ja ja. Me parto" Rachel se cruzó de brazos, enfadada "No quería que el día fuese de este modo. Se suponía que íbamos a tener una cita tranquila y entre una cosa y la otra a acabado siendo un desastre"

"Yo no diría tanto. Cierto que el final ha sido bastante dramático, y esperaba poder tenerte para mí unas cuantas horas más, pero me he divertido. Y he disfrutado estando contigo"

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír "Yo también"

"Voy a empezar a pensar en una segunda cita" Le prometió Jason "Igual algo un poco más tradicional. Ir a cenar, o algo parecido ¿que me dices?"

"Suena bien. Pero la tercera me la dejas planear a mí ¿de acuerdo?"

"Es un trato. Siempre que no se trate solo de ir a tomar café"

Rachel se rió y le golpeó en el hombro "Eso ha sido un golpe bajo"

Jason se limitó a cogerla de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él para besarla.

"Tengo que irme" Susurró Rachel cuando rompieron el beso "Dick me está esperando y tengo que pasar primero por la Torre para ponerme mi uniforme y evitar que alguien me reconozca"

"Ok. Por cierto, mañana ya tendré toda la información sobre cuando va a llegar el Androide Amazo. Cuando lo sepa seguro te la haré llegar"

"Vale" Se besaron una ultima vez y Rachel abrió un portal de regreso a la Torre.

* * *

Los Titanes regresaron a la Torre después de acabar con un laboratorio de drogas que había a las afueras de la ciudad.

A Dick le había llegado un soplo esa mañana y cuando llegaron al viejo almacén abandonado vieron que efectivamente era un laboratorio de metanfetamina, aunque apenas había nadie allí de modo que tardaron pocos minutos en despachar el lugar y dejarlo en manos de la policía.

Había sido incluso demasiado fácil, y Rachel tuvo la sospecha de que podía ser cosa de Jason pero, tras una inspección rápida no encontró ningún mensaje suyo por ninguna parte.

Fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa pero, en cuanto cerró la puerta, se vio sorprendida por un brazo rodeando su cintura y una mano tapando su boca y ahogando su grito de sorpresa.

Pensando que alguien la estaba atacando, empezó a acumular energía en sus manos, pero entonces una voz le susurró al oído.

"Shhh. Relájate, Chica Oscura, no he venido a matarte"

Rachel notó como las manos que la sujetaban aflojaban su agarre y se dio la vuelta molesta para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Jason "¿¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo!? Podría haberte hecho mucho daño. ¿Tienes idea de lo estúpido que has sido al...?"

Jason volvió a silenciarla, pero esta vez presionando sus labios sobre los suyos.

Rachel olvidó por completo lo que iba a decir y se dejó llevar por el beso, retrocediendo hasta que ambos acabaron cayendo encima de su cama, él encima de ella.

"Sabía que en el fondo estabas deseando llevarme a la cama" Bromeo Jason.

Rachel rodó los ojos y lo apartó de encima suyo. Se sentó y levantó una mano, murmurando unas palabras en voz baja. Su puerta se iluminó durante un instante y luego desapareció.

"¿Que acabas de hacer?" Preguntó Jason.

"Un hechizo de silencio, para que no puedan escucharnos" Rachel lo miró, cruzándose de brazos "¿Que estás haciendo aquí, Jason? ¿Y como demonios has entrado?"

"Tú misma dijiste que si quisiera podría colarme aquí cuando quisiera. Tan solo he pensado que sería más fácil cuando no hubiese nadie"

"El soplo si que ha sido cosa tuya" Se dio cuenta Rachel "Nos has sacado para poder entrar sin que nos diésemos cuenta... Admito que estoy impresionada, pero no entiendo por que te has tomado ese riesgo cuando no quieres que los demás sepan que estás vivo. Además, ahora están todos aquí ¿Como piensas salir?"

"La vida sin riesgos es muy aburrida. En cuanto a lo de salir..." La cogió de la cintura y le ofreció su mejor sonrisa encantadora "Pensaba que podrías abrir uno de tus portales y ya está"

"¿En serio? Ahora me estás decepcionando"

"Oye, dame un poco de crédito, me he colado en la guarida de los Titanes sin que ellos se den cuenta. Después de eso creo que merezco una salida fácil"

Rachel negó con la cabeza, sonriendo divertida "¿Para que has venido, Jason? Aparte de para demostrarme qué puedes hacerlo"

"Esta madrugada, alrededor de las 04:15 está previsto que aterrice en el aeropuerto un Airbus 340-300, procedente de Metropolis. El androide Amazo irá en ese avión. La Banda estará allí esperando su llegada y lo transportaran en camión hasta un edificio de mi propiedad, en la zona norte de la ciudad. Te puedo proporcionar la ruta que seguirá el camión pero, teniendo en cuenta lo alejado que está el aeropuerto de las principales zonas de población y que durante el vuelo tendrán al androide desactivado yo diría que vuestra mejor opción es interceptarlo en cuanto aterrice el avión"

Rachel asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo "¿Alguna idea de que poderes puede tener, en caso de que lo activen?"

"Ni idea. Solo dios sabe cuantos meta-humanos debe tener Luthor en sus laboratorios, ya sea como prisioneros o porque se han ofrecido voluntarios. En ese aspecto he logrado averiguar muy poco. Si lográis atrapar a La Banda puede que alguno de ellos acabe cantando, aunque yo no contaría con eso"

"Puedo ser muy persuasiva cuando me lo propongo" Le recordó ella "Ahora ¿Como demonios voy a contarles a los demás que sé esto? ¿Se supone que debo decirles que te has colado y me lo has contado todo?"

"En realidad" Jason se sacó una tarjeta de memoria y sonrió ampliamente "Tenía una idea muy parecida"

Cinco minutos después Rachel salió de su habitación y fue al comedor, donde estaba el resto del equipo.

"Dick, una pregunta, la seguridad de este edificio es muy buena ¿verdad? No hay forma de que alguien se cuele sin que lo sepamos"

Dick la miró confundido "Lo sabes de sobra Rachel. Si alguien intenta colarse saltarían todas las alarmas y se activarían los sistemas de seguridad"

"Y nada de eso ha sucedido mientras estábamos en ese laboratorio de droga ¿cierto?"

"Claro que no ¿Por que lo preguntas?"

Rachel levantó una mano, mostrándoles la tarjeta de memoria y una nota que había escrito Jason.

"¿Puede alguien explicarme, entonces, como es posible que Red Hood haya dejado esto en mi habitación?"

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a reír ante las caras que pusieron todos.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason aparcó su moto en un callejón cerca del almacén donde, supuestamente, la Banda de la Escalera Real iba a traer el androide Amazo.

Solo que eso no iba a pasar. Apenas 10 minutos atrás Rachel le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que ella y el resto del equipo iban camino al aeropuerto para interceptarlos.

Si todo iba bien, y Jason no tenía ninguna duda de que saldría bien, él y sus chicos se quedarían allí esperando durante una hora o así hasta que les empezasen a llegar noticias de que la Banda había sido arrestada, y el androide confiscado.

Simple y sencillo. Con suerte eso supondría el final de su asociación con Lex Luthor. Sí no... En fin, cruzaría ese puente cuando llegase a él.

Entró en el almacén...

Y enseguida supo que algo iba mal.

Todos los ojos estaban fijos en él. Eso de por si no era algo inusual, a fin de cuentas era el jefe, pero la mayoría de los hombres estaban muy tensos y mantenían las manos cerca de sus armas, como si se preparasen para disparar en cualquier momento.

"Buenas noches jefe" Le saludó Tony, quien sudaba a chorros y no paraba de frotarse los manos.

"Buenas noches Tony. ¿A que vienen esas caras tan largas? ¿Ha pasado algo que deba saber?" Preguntó, decidiendo que lo mejor era seguirles el juego hasta saber con seguridad que estaba pasando.

"Bastantes cosas en realidad" Dijo Rey, apareciendo por su derecha.

Si, definitivamente algo iba muy mal.

"Rey. Pensaba que estarías en el aeropuerto"

"Ese era el plan, si, pero en ultima instancia he pensado que mis compañeros son más de capaces de traer los androides hasta aquí sin que haya ningún problema"

"¿Androides?" Repitió Jason, notando como la inquietud se adueñaba de todo su cuerpo.

"Cierto, eso tampoco te lo habíamos dicho. Al final nos están enviando tres androides, no uno. Llenos hasta arriba de poderes. Los Titanes no tendrán ninguna posibilidad... Y me temo que tú tampoco"

Todos los hombres que les rodeaban sacaron sus armas y apuntaron directamente a Jason.

"Imagino que Reina si que me vio esa noche en el muelle" Dijo Jason, intentando ganar algo de tiempo para encontrar la forma de salir de esa.

"Si. Admito que al principio no acababa de entenderlo. ¿Por que iba el gran Red Hood a jugarse el tipo para salvar a uno de los Titanes? Luego empecé a repasar tus operaciones desde que asumiste el mando de esta organización y me di cuenta de que en realidad has estado haciendo un trabajo bastante pobre, liderando a estos caballeros, aunque aparentemente nadie se dio cuenta debido al miedo que te tenían" Rey lo observó con curiosidad "Dime ¿Que eres? Obviamente no eres parte de los Titanes. Has matado a mucha gente, y ellos no hacen eso. ¿Para quien trabajas realmente?"

"Para nadie. Voy por libre. Salvar a Raven fue solo cortesía profesional" Sin que nadie se fijase Jason cogió varias mini-bombas de su cinturón.

"Pues me temo que eso no te ha salido demasiado bien ¿no crees? Gracias a ti, ahora mismo los Titanes deben estar llegando al aeropuerto, esperando encontrarse con un solo androide Amazo desactivado y en vez de eso se las verán con tres de ellos totalmente operativos. Los has enviado a su muerte y lo mejor de todo..."

Jason arrojó las bombas a su alrededor, provocando que todos los hombres tuvieran que ponerse a cubierto.

Corrió hacia Rey y le dio un puñetazo, seguido de una patada en el estomago, un rodillazo y lo derribó al suelo.

_Deberías haberme matado, en vez de ponerte a soltar el típico discursillo de villano_

Los hombres sacaron sus armas y empezaron a disparar, de modo que él respondió del mismo modo.

Intentó evitar tiros mortales, pero le superaban en 2 le estaba recibiendo disparos por todos los lados, de modo que iba reaccionando por instinto y seguramente había matado a más de uno.

Su traje era capaz de aguantar la munición simple como esa bastante bien, aún así estaba seguro de que al día siguiente estaría lleno de moratones.

Le llevó un poco más de tiempo de lo que le habría gustado pero al final logró liquidar o dejar inconscientes a todos sus ex-empleados.

Salió del almacén y comprobó que las explosiones y los disparos habían atraído a bastante publico.

Seguramente la policía debía de estar en camino.

Bueno, no era como si importase. Toda su operación se había ido al garete. A estas alturas todos los criminales de la ciudad debían saber que los había estado tomando por tontos. Y la voz empezaría a correr más allá de San Francisco. Toda la reputación que se había estado construyendo en las ultimas semanas se había ido a la porra.

Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía preocupaciones más urgentes. Los Titanes iban directos a una trampa, si no se habían metido en ella ya, y era culpa suya.

Intentó contactar con Rachel pero ella no contestó.

Maldita sea. Había sido un estúpido. Debería haber asumido que Reina le había visto salvando a Rachel. Debería haber preparada algún plan de contingencia por si sucedía algo como esto, debería haber dudado de cualquier información que la Banda le proporcionase... Debería haber hecho muchas cosas, pero no las había hecho porque había estado demasiado ocupado viviendo su estúpido romance adolescente.

Y ahora ella podía morir. Ella y todos los demás.

No podía permitirlo

Corrió de vuelta a su moto y se dirigió al aeropuerto, esperando poder llegar a tiempo.

* * *

"Todos atentos, parece que se acerca el objetivo" Habló Dick por el comunicador.

Rachel observó como un avión iniciaba la maniobra de aterrizaje y se detenía en una pista a unos 60 metros de donde estaba ella.

El resto de Titanes estaban repartidos por el aeropuerto, observando y esperando a que llegase La Banda, para detenerlos.

Poco después de que el avión apagase los motores, apareció un camión enorme, del cual bajaron Reina, Jack, Diez y As.

"¿No eran cinco?" Preguntó Gar al ver que no bajaba nadie más.

"Si, falta ese que iba con una corona" Confirmó Donna "Juraría que era el líder del grupo ¿no?"

Rachel empezó a inquietarse "Esto me da mala espina Dick"

"A mi también. Será mejor que acabemos cuanto antes. Kory, fúndeles las ruedas, que no puedan escapar, los demás vamos a rodearles. Venga, vamos"

A la orden de su líder, los Titanes salieron de sus escondites. Kory lanzó un rayo a las ruedas delanteras del camión, y los demás formaron un circulo alrededor de La Banda.

Sin embargo estos no se mostraron sorprendidos ni preocupados y eso solo hizo que la inquietud de Rachel se multiplicara.

"Ya era hora de que aparecierais" Dijo Reina, con aburrimiento.

Si, definitivamente algo iba muy mal.

Dick y Kory compartieron una mirada "¿Acaso nos esperabais?"

"Lamento decírtelo, cariño, pero os habéis metido de lleno en una trampa"

Reina chasqueó los dedos y, del interior del avión salieron no uno sino tres androides Amazo completamente activados.

"Mierda ¡Retroceder! ¡Poneros a cubierto!" Ordenó Dick.

Por desgracia eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Entre los androides y los miembros de la Banda, ahora eran los Titanes quienes estaban rodeados.

"¿¡No se suponía que solo debía haber una de estas cosas!?" Gritó Hank mientras hacía lo posible por esquivar los láser que estaban disparando los androides.

"Obviamente Red Hood nos la ha jugado" Gruñó Donna.

"No, él nunca haría eso" Dijo Rachel, tanto para si misma como para los demás.

Sabía que Jason nunca la traicionaría de ese modo. Algo había pasado, algo realmente malo. Puede que él también estuviese en peligro. Por desgracia no podía hacer nada para ayudarle hasta que no solucionase los problemas que tenía actualmente.

"Da igual como haya sucedido" Dijo Dick "Debemos destruirlos"

Gar se convirtió en pájaro y empezó a volar alrededor de los androides para llamar su atención, mientras Kory intentaba alcanzarlos con sus rayos.

La Banda también entró en movimiento; As fue a enfrentarse a Donna, Jack sacó su espada de energía y empezó a atacar a Dick y Diez empezó a disparar a Hank y Dawn con sus pistolas láser.

Rachel se disponía a ayudarlos cuando todo a su alrededor empezó a cambiar. El aeropuerto desapareció, siendo substituido por una enorme sala blanca de la que no se podía ver el final.

"Hola querida ¿Que te parece si terminamos lo que empezamos?"

Rachel reconoció la voz de reina. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Al volver a abrirlos una ola de energía salió de su cuerpo, destruyendo la ilusión.

Reina pareció sorprendida durante un segundo pero enseguida volvió a sonreír.

"No está mal. Confío en que seas capaz de hacerlo mejor que la ultima vez"

Rachel levantó las manos, preparada para atacar "Créeme, esta vez será muy distinto"

"Estoy de acuerdo. Para empezar, hoy no está aquí tu novio para salvarte"

Rachel se congeló "¿Como dices?"

"Por favor, querida" Se burló Reina "¿Crees que no le vi saltando al agua para salvarte? ¿Por que crees que sabíamos que ibais a venir? Le dijimos a ese traidor cuando iban a llegar los androides, contando con que él os lo diría a vosotros. Y obviamente le dimos información falsa para poder pillaros por sorpresa. En estos momentos Rey ya debe de haberse encargado de él"

Reina volvió a mover su centro creando una nueva ilusión.

Jason apareció delante de Rachel, vistiendo su traje de Red Hood. Se estaba desangrando a causa de múltiples heridas de bala que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

Rachel gritó de rabia, y una poderosa ola de energía salió de ella, golpeando a Reina de lleno y mandándola volar varios metros, dejándola inconsciente.

Aprovechando que aún podía sentir la rabia burbujeando en su interior hizo lo mismo con el resto de miembros de La Banda: A Jack y a Diez los mandó volar del mismo modo que había hecho con Reina y As, como técnicamente no era un ser vivo, lo rompió en mil pedazos.

Sus compañeros observaron lo que había hecho en apenas un par de segundos.

"Wow. Recuérdame que nunca te cabree" Dijo Dawn, mitad impresionada mitad asustada.

Rachel respiró profundamente para calmarse. Estaba casi segura de que Jason no estaba muerto. La ultima vez había podido sentirlo, pese a que él estaba en Gotham y ella en San Francisco. Seguro que lo habría sentido con mucha más claridad ahora que ambos estaban en la misma ciudad y su vinculo era mucho más fuerte. Sin embargo eso no significaba que no pudiese estar gravemente herido.

No deseaba nada más que ir a buscarlo y asegurarse de que estuviese a salvo, pero había el pequeño problema de los tres androides súper-poderosos que intentaban matarla a ella y a sus compañeros.

Los androides lograron derribar a Gar, quien cayó al suelo, recuperando su forma humana, y también a Kory.

Todos corrieron a su lado con la intención de ayudarlos pero entonces los ojos de los tres androides empezaron a brillar y lanzaron sus rayos láser contra ellos.

Rachel levantó las manos por instinto y creo un escudo mágico para protegerse a si misma y a sus amigos. Sin embargo los ataques de los androides eran muy fuertes, y ella empezaba a cansarse.

"¿Cuanto tiempo serás capaz de mantener la barrera?" Le preguntó Dick, intentando pensar en un plan.

"No mucho" El sudor empezó a correr por la frente de Rachel debido al esfuerzo que estaba realizando.

"Está bien, escucharme. Si nos quedamos todos en el mismo sitio somos un blanco fácil. En cuanto Rachel baje la barrera tenemos que separarnos y atacar a esas cosas desde diferentes ángulos"

"Nada de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora les ha afectado lo más mínimo" Le recordó Hank "Igual deberíamos retirarnos y llamar a la Liga de la Justicia. Sinceramente creo que a Superman le iría mucho mejor que a nosotros"

"¿Y dejar a tres androides Amazo sueltos por la ciudad mientras tanto? No. Tenemos que contenerlos aquí y ahora o podría morir mucha gente. Kory, voy a necesitar que nos cubras y..."

Dick se vio interrumpido cuando un proyectil estalló al lado de uno de los androides. No le hizo nada, pero sirvió para que los tres androides apartasen su atención de los Titanes y se centrasen en su nuevo adversario.

Una motocicleta se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad. Su conductor llevaba una pistola en la mano e iba disparando a los androides y esquivando sus ataques. Rachel habría podido decir quien era incluso sin ver el casco rojo.

Jason.

El alivio la inundo por completo al ver que estaba vivo, y había venido a ayudarlos, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que ahora era él quien necesitaba ayuda.

"¿Ese es Red Hood? ¿Nos está ayudando?" Preguntó Gar confundido.

"Eso parece..." De repente Rachel bajó el escudo y empezó a correr hacia donde estaban los androides "¡Rachel! ¿A donde vas?"

"A evitar que lo maten" Gritó Rachel.

_¿En que momento se me ocurrió que esto iba a ser una buena idea? _Pensó Jason mientras esquivaba los rayos láser que le estaban lanzando los androides.

La buena noticia era que al menos ya no estaban atacando a Rachel y a los demás. ¿La mala noticia? Que ahora le estaban atacando a él. Sus pistolas, como ya esperaba, habían demostrado ser inútiles contra el blindaje de los androides, y era incapaz de acercarse lo suficiente como para...

¡Mierda!

Uno de los androides había dejado de disparar y estaba volando hacia él a toda velocidad para envestirle. Logró maniobrar la moto a tiempo de evitar la colisión, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar el láser del otro androide.

Saltó de la moto en el mismo instante que el láser la hacía explotar. Rodó por el suelo alejándose de la llamas lo máximo posible.

Logró ponerse en pie, con algo de dificultad, y vio uno de los androides avanzando hacia él, con uno de sus brazos convertido en una cuchilla gigante. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese atacarle, una aura oscura envolvió al androide, dejándolo incapaz de moverse, y un rayo de fuego lo golpeó de lleno, mandándolo volar varios metros hacia atrás.

Jason miró a su derecha y vio a Rachel y Kory con las manos levantadas, el resto de Titanes estaban detrás de ellas.

Kory siguió lanzando ataques a los androides, para mantenerlos alejados, mientras Rachel corría a reunirse con Jason.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó, abrazándole con fuerza, sin importarle que los demás pudiesen verla.

"He estado mejor" Reconoció él "Lo siento, esto es culpa mía. Me la han jugado, y yo he picado como un idiota"

"Tendrás tiempo para compensarlo, si sobrevivimos"

"¿Interrumpimos algo?" Dick estaba detrás de ellos. En realidad todo el equipo estaba allí, salvo Kory que seguía intentando mantener a ralla a los androides, y claramente ninguno estaba muy contento de ver a Rachel abrazándose con él.

"¿Que estás haciendo, Rachel? ¡Apártate de él!" Dijo Gar, recuperando su forma humana.

Rachel se colocó delante de Jason de forma protectora, interponiéndose entre los demás y él.

"No va a hacerme daño, Gar. Ha venido a ayudarnos"

"Ayudarnos" Repitió Hank incrédulo "Ni siquiera estaríamos aquí si no fuese por él"

"Esto no es algo que yo haya planeado" Dijo Jason, dando un paso al frente "Mis hombres me han traicionado, y han intentado matarme"

"Al parecer tienen tan buena opinión de ti como nosotros" Dijo Dawn.

"Mirad, entiendo que no confiéis al cien por cien en mí..." Empezó Jason.

"Subestimaron del siglo" Murmuró Donna entre dientes.

"...Sin embargo, espero que podamos dejar eso de lado, al menos hasta que estemos seguros que esos trastos no van a matarnos a todos"

"¡Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con él!" Gritó Kory, para hacerse oír "Y, honestamente, empiezo a necesitar algo de ayuda por aquí"

Rachel miró a Dick suplicante "Dick, por favor"

"Ahora mismo acabar con los androides es lo prioritario, cualquier otra cosa puede esperar" Decidió Dick. Los demás no parecían muy conformes, pero aceptaron las ordenes de su líder "Pero eso no significa que cuando esto acabe dejaremos que te marches sin más"

"Contaba con ello" Dijo Jason "Tú eres el líder, Bird Boy. ¿Cual es el plan?"

"¡CHICOS!" Gritó Kory, empezando a verse superada.

"Rachel, Donna, Gar, ir a ayudar a Kory" Ordenó DIck.

Gar se transformó en una águila y fue volando alrededor de los androides para distraerlos, mientras Donna sacaba su lazo e iba a reunirse con Kory.

Rachel miró una ultima vez a Jason e incluso se arriesgó a darle un suave apretón de manos, pese a que Dick Hank y Dawn seguían observando, antes de ir con el resto de sus compañeros.

"Sea cual sea el juego que estás jugando con ella..." Empezó Dawn, avanzando unos pasos hacia él de forma amenazante.

"No es ningún juego" La interrumpió Jason tajantemente.

"Basta" Intervino Dick "Habrá tiempo para discutir esto luego. Ahora tenemos que centrarnos. Estos modelos Amazo son diferentes a todos los que se han visto hasta ahora. Rachel dice que tú has visto los planos ¿Hay algo que puedas contarnos?"

"A diferencia de los modelos anteriores, su diseño está basado en el cuerpo de un ser humano" Explicó Jason "Sospecho que son solo un prototipo y que el modelo final será de un tamaño bastante más reducido, para que puedan pasar por seres humanos corrientes. Sin embargo este diseño tiene un fallo enorme; Prioriza la estética sobre la eficacia"

"Me he perdido" Dijo Hank. Dawn tampoco parecía entender a que se refería.

"Sus puntos débiles están localizados en las mismas zonas que un ser humano" Se dio cuenta Dick.

"Ojos, oídos y cuello" Confirmó Jason.

En ese momento uno de los androides se separó del resto para ir hacia donde estaban ellos.

"Hawk, Dove ir a contarles a los demás donde deben centrar sus ataques, nosotros nos ocupamos de este" Dijo Dick, sacando sus bastones.

"No es necesario que uses los apodos, puedes llamarlos Hank y Dawn" Comentó Jason al tiempo que desenfundaba sus pistolas.

Dawn le fulminó con la mirada pero hizo lo que le pedía Dick.

El androide estuvo enseguida encima de ellos y les lanzó un rayo de fuego similar a los de Kory.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo y Jason empezó a disparar para mantenerlo alejado.

"¿Tienes algún plan?"

"Si conseguimos llevarlo a ras de suelo puedo clavarle mis armas en los oídos. La descarga eléctrica debería, al menos, provocarle un buen cortocircuito"

"¿Y ya está? Eso no es un plan, apenas es una idea"

"SI tienes alguna sugerencia mejor soy todo oídos"

El androide volvió a pasar, disparando esta vez electricidad por sus manos y ambos tuvieron que moverse rápido para esquivarlos.

"Honestamente creo que vamos a morir" Se quejó Jason "¿Que demonios está haciendo"

El androide se había elevado hasta que prácticamente no pudieron verlo y ahora descendía hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

Dick y Jason abrieron los ojos con horror detrás de sus mascaras al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía.

"Mierda ¡Corre" Gritó Dick.

El androide se estrelló contra el suelo con fuerza, provocando una ola de choque enorme que los habría derribado a ambos, pero un campo de fuerza los rodeó, protegiéndolos del ataque.

Se dieron la vuelta para ver a Rachel detrás de ellos, con ambas manos levantadas.

"No puedo dejaros solos ni un minuto ¿verdad?" Bromeó ella con una sonrisa tensa.

_Dios, me encantaría poder besarte ahora mismo _Pensó Jason

Por la forma en que Rachel se sonrojó, estaba casi seguro de que lo había oído.

El androide volvió a atacar. Rachel bajó el escudo y se separaron para evitar el ataque.

Viendo que el androide le estaba dando la espalda, Jason tuvo una idea.

"¡Rachel, elévame"

Ella entendió lo que pretendía y usó su poder para elevarlo en el aire. Cuando estuvo a la altura del androide Jason se agarró a su cuello y pego el pecho contra su espalda.

"¡Máxima potencia!"

Una descarga eléctrica salió del pecho de Jason y recorrió todo el cuerpo del androide, el cual cayó al suelo, aturdido por el ataque.

"¡Dick, ahora!"

Dick no perdió tiempo e introdujo sus bastones en los oídos del androide. Una nueva descarga recorrió el cuerpo de la criatura mientras Dick y Jason hacían lo posible por sujetarlo y evitar que se moviese.

Por desgracia el androide tenia un nivel de fuerza similar a la de Wonder Woman o Superman y con un par de golpes logró sacarse de encima a ambos.

El androide volvió a levantarse. Era evidente que los ataques le habían afectado, pero aún era capaz de moverse y luchar. Rachel se paró enfrente de él, invocando energía en sus manos, cuando estallaron las cargas explosivas que habían colocado Dick y Jason, una entre los ojos y la otra en la base del cráneo. Eso tampoco sirvió para acabar con el androide pero Rachel aprovechó y lanzó un ataque con todas sus fuerzas, arrancándole la mitad del rostro.

El androide dio un par de pasos más, tambaleante, y cayó al suelo.

Jason se levantó y se acercó a Rachel, sujetando sus costillas con una mano.

"Buen trabajo"

"Gracias. Tú tampoco has estado del todo mal"

"Venga, tenemos que ayudar a los demás" Intervino Dick, quien claramente no estaba muy conforme con al interacción entre ambos.

Kory, Donna, Gar, Hank y Dawn estaban todos luchando contra un solo androide. No había rastro del tercero por ninguna parte.

Gar pasó volando por su lado, convertido en una mosca y, cuando estuvo encima suyo, se convirtió en un elefante. Eso cogió desprevenido al androide, quien se vio arrastrado contra el suelo por el peso del animal. Una vez allí, Kory le lanzó un rayo para desestabilizarlo, y Donna logró pasar su lazo por su cuello.

"¡Ayudadme rápido!" Gritó Donna.

Hank, Dawn y Kory tiraron del lazo con ella y, entre la fuerza de todos, lograron arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo al androide.

"Bueno" Jadeó Hank, recuperando el aliento "Al final no ha sido tan difícil"

"¿Ya no crees que deberíamos habérselo dejado a Superman?" Bromeó Dawn.

"Niego rotundamente haber dicho eso en cualquier momento"

"Hey" Dijo Dick cuando llegaron a su lado "¿Habéis acabado con los dos?"

"¿Que quieres decir con dos? Nosotros solo hemos destruido a este" Dijo Kory.

"Nosotros también hemos destruido solo a uno"

"¿Y donde está el tercero?" Preguntó Gar.

Todos empezaron a mirar frenéticamente a su alrededor. Si por algún motivo el androide que faltaba había decidido dejar la pelea e ir a la ciudad podría causar muchísimos problemas.

"¡Allí está!" Dijo DOnna, señalando enfrente de ella.

Y efectivamente allí estaba. Flotando a unos 15 metros de altura, observándoles sin hacer nada.

"¿Que está haciendo?"

"Mierda" Siseó Jason.

Rachel lo miró preocupada "¿Que ocurre?"

"Nos ha estado observando. Ha analizado nuestro movimientos, patrones de lucha y las técnicas que hemos usado para destruir a los otros dos"

"¿Y eso que significa?" Preguntó Dawn.

"Que nada de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora servirá contra él" Dijo Dick.

"Estupendo" Se quejó Hank.

"¿Alguien tiene alguna idea brillante antes de que esa cosa decida intentar matarnos?" Preguntó Donna.

Jason estaba mirando a su alrededor, buscando una forma de acabar con esto cuando se fijó en un avión que había en una pista de aterrizase cerca.

"Ese es el avión en el que han llegado los androides ¿verdad? ¿Hay alguien dentro?"

"No ¿Por que?"

"Tengo un plan. Voy a atraerlo hacia el avión. Kory, cuando esté lo bastante cerca necesito que le lances un rayo lo bastante potente como para meterlo dentro. Y luego os alejáis lo máximo posible"

Sacó sus pistolas y empezó a alejarse pero Rachel le cogió del brazo para detenerle.

"Espera ¿Que piensas hacer?"

"Si te lo dijese intentarías impedírmelo" Vio el miedo y la preocupación en sus ojos de modo que colocó una mano sobre su mejilla para calmarla "Relájate Chica Oscura, no voy a morir esta noche"

"Más te vale" Susurró ella, y dejó que se fuese.

Jason disparó al androide, para llamar su atención, y empezó a correr hacia el avión. Vio que la rampa de la bodega de carga estaba abierta. Si lograba colocar al androide delante Kory lo tendría fácil para meterlo dentro.

Los rayos láser empezaron a caer a su alrededor. Lanzó todas las bombas de humo que le quedaban a su alrededor, pero no parecían hacer ninguna diferencia.

_Por supuesto que ese chisme tiene visión de Rayos X ¿Por que no iba a tenerla?  
_

El androide pareció cansarse de jugar al_ tiro al blanco_ con él y voló a toda velocidad con la intención de destriparle con uno de sus brazos convertido en una espada gigante.

Jason lo vio venir y se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivarlo.

"¡Ahora Kory!"

La alienígena lanzó un rayo contra el androide lanzándolo hacia atrás y logrando que se colase dentro del avión.

Jason se quitó el casco y lo lanzó hacia el androide, al tiempo que gritaba

"¡Activar secuencia de autodestrucción!"

Apenas un par de segundos después, la detonación de su casco, unida al combustible que aún quedaba dentro del avión, crearon una explosión gigantesca que le mandó volar varios metros hacia atrás.

Volvió a ponerse en pie, gimiendo de dolor y observó el estropicio que había montado. Era prácticamente imposible que el androide hubiese podido resistir eso.

"¡Jason!" Rachel corrió a su lado y le abrazó con fuerza.

"Suave, Rachel, suave" Siseó Jason, notando como tenía al menos un par de costillas rotas.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó ella, pero enseguida le dio un puñetazo en el hombro claramente enfadada "¿Todo este tiempo has estado llevando una maldita bomba en la cabeza?"

"Era solo como ultimo recurso" Le explicó "Y solo podía activarla yo con un comando de voz"

"¿Jason?"

Mierda.

Por un momento se había olvidado de ellos.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Hank, Dawn, Kory, Donna y Gar observándole como si estuviesen viendo a un fantasma. Algo por lo que no podía culparles siendo justos. En cuanto a Dick, tenía una expresión indescifrable en su rostro y era imposible saber lo que debía estar penando.

Rachel dio un suave apretón de manos y una sonrisa tranquilizadora, para hacerle saber que estaba a su lado y podía contar con ella.

Él sonrió para agradecérselo y se centró en sus ex-compañeros. Con un suspiro, avanzó unos pasos hacia ellos.

"Chicos..."

Entonces hubo un gran ruido a sus espaldas.

El androide salió de entre los restos del avión. Todo el tejido exterior se había derretido y ahora ya solo quedaba el exoesqueleto metálico. Parecía que había pedido movilidad en gran parte de su cuerpo pero su cabeza estaba casi intacta y lanzó un rayo láser hacia Rachel, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para crear un escudo.

Pero Jason si reaccionó a tiempo.

Sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, apartó a Rachel de un empujón, recibiendo el rayo en el pecho.

Le parecio oír a alguien gritar, y mucho movimiento a su alrededor, pero apenas registró nada de eso. Simplemente se dejó caer al suelo, incapaz de resistir su propio peso.

_No hay para tanto. La palanca dolió más que esto_

Luego se desmayó.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ultimo capitulo de la historia. Pensaba subir una tercera parte, pero viendo el prácticamente nulo apoyo que ha tenido esta, he decidió que no vale la pena. **

"¡JASON!"

Rachel observó horrorizada como Jason recibía el impacto de los rayos que iban dirigidos a ella.

Le pareció que su cuerpo quedaba suspendido en el aire durante una eternidad, hasta que cayó bruscamente al suelo y se quedó totalmente inmóvil.

Una furia como no había sentido en toda su vida invadió su cuerpo. El androide se estaba preparando para atacar de nuevo. Rachel levantó una mano y lo hizo estallar.

No estaba segura de qué o como lo había hecho, pero no podía importarle menos. Corrió hacia Jason y se arrodilló a su lado, buscándole el pulso.

El pánico se adueñó de ella al notarlo débil e irregular. Tenía dos agujeros en el pecho. Al parecer el ataque del androide había perforado su armadura y atravesado todo su cuerpo.

Extendió las manos sobre sus heridas, esforzándose por curarlas antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

"Vamos, Jason, no puedes hacerme esto otra vez" Suplicó Rachel, luchando por contener las lágrimas "Me has prometido que no morirías esta noche. Y tú nunca rompes una promesa ¿recuerdas? Así que ni se te ocurra empezar ahora"

"Rachel" Dick y Kory se arrodillaron al lado de ella "¿Como está?"

"Mal" Jadeó Rachel. El esfuerzo le estaba pasando factura y apenas estaba logrando nada "No sé por que, me cuesta mucho más de lo normal curarle a él"

"Tal vez deberíamos llevarle a un hospital" Sugirió Kory.

"No serviría de nada. Si intentamos moverle morirá seguro y..." Rachel sintió con horror como la poca fuerza vital que le quedaba a Jason se iba desvaneciendo "¡NO!"

Todos se alarmaron ante su grito "¿Que sucede?"

Rachel los ignoró y cerró los ojos, reuniendo cada ápice de energía que le quedaba para salvar a Jason.

_No voy a permitir que mueras. Así no. No cuando acabo de recuperarte ¿Me oyes Jason? No me abandones otra vez. Te amo. Por favor, te amo, quédate conmigo...  
_

Justo cuando estaba empezando a perder la esperanza, notó como sus esfuerzos empezaban a surgir efecto. La fuerza de Jason estaba regresando. Al abrir los ojos, Rachel comprobó aliviada como las heridas de su pecho iban cicatrizando.

Cuando las heridas desaparecieron por completo, Rachel dejó de esforzarse, consciente de que si seguía así sería ella la que acabaría desmayándose.

"C-Creo que está bien ahora, pero no puedo estar segura" Dijo entre pesadas respiraciones.

"Vamos a llevarlo a la Torre" Decidió Dick "¿Es seguro moverlo ahora?"

Rachel asintió y Donna se acercó a recoger a Jason. Rachel intentó levantarse, pero se habría caido al suelo si Gar no la hubiese sujetado.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Solo un poco cansada, he usado mucha energía, pero estaré bien enseguida" Aseguró ella.

Sin que nadie le viese, Dick llevó la mano al comunicador y cambió de frecuencia.

"¿Bruce? Soy Dick. Tienes que venir a San Francisco de inmediato. Ha ocurrido algo..."

Al llegar a la Torre, Donna y Dick llevaron a Jason a la enfermería. Rachel fue con ellos, mientras que los demás se quedaron esperando en el salón. Sabía que todos tenían muchas preguntas, y ella les debía una buena explicación pero, en estos momentos, lo único que le preocupaba era asegurarse de que Jason estuviese bien.

"Me gustaría hacerle un par de pruebas para asegurarme pero, en principio creo que está bien" Dijo Donna, tras dejar a Jason en una de las camas "Sus heridas han desaparecido, no tiene fiebre y no hay signos de daño interno"

"¿Cuando crees que se despertará?" Preguntó Rachel, sujetando una de las manos de Jason.

"Imagino que en cualquier momento, pero no puedo estar segura"

"Deberíamos volver con los demás" Dijo Dick, quien se había quedado en silencio hasta entonces "No parece que podamos hacer mucho más por Jason, aparte de dejarle descansar. Y tú tienes muchas explicaciones que darnos, Rachel"

"Preferiría quedarme con él hasta que se despierte"

Dick golpeó la pared con su puño, abriendo un boquete sobresaltándolas a ambas "Ese que está tumbado allí es mi hermano pequeño, el cual he creído muerto desde hace casi tres años. Así que no, Rachel, no voy a esperar ni un minuto más. Vas a contarnos todo lo que sabes sobre esto. ¡Ahora!"

Rachel tragó saliva. Pocas veces había visto a Dick tan enfadado, y menos aún con ella. Miró a Donna en busca de apoyo, pero parecía que estaba de acuerdo con Dick en esto, de modo que, tras acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Jason y darle un beso en la frente, siguió a Dick y Donna.

Gar fue el primero en verles "¿Como está Jason?"

"Está bien, físicamente al menos. Debería despertarse en cualquier momento" Dijo Dick.

"Aún no puedo creerme que sea él" Gar miró directamente a Rachel "Tú lo sabías ¿verdad?"

Rachel no podía soportar la forma en que todos la estaban mirando, aunque sabía que en realidad no podía culpar a nadie salvo a si misma.

"Si. Lo sabía"

"¿Desde cuando?" Le preguntó Kory.

"Tres días"

"La noche en que te salvó. ¿Te lo dijo él?"

"No. Pero... Jason tenía un apodo para mí, que solía usar siempre que estábamos los dos solos. Y esa noche Red Hood me llamó del mismo modo. Entonces lo supe"

"¿Y por que no nos lo dijiste? ¿No pensaste que nosotros merecíamos saberlo?"

"Dawn tiene razón, Rachel" Gar parecía desolado "Se supone que somos amigos, familia. No puedo creer que nos lo hayas ocultado"

"Él no quería que vosotros lo supierais" Intentó explicar Rachel.

"¿Y ya está?" Hank la miró incrédulo "Rachel, llevamos semanas intentando acabar con Red Hood sin saber que era alguien a quien conocemos, alguien por quien todos nos preocupamos"

"No lo entendéis. Yo... Yo..." Rachel se sintió incapaz de encontrar las palabras que necesitaba.

"Cuéntaselo Rachel" Fue Dick quien habló esta vez "No apruebo en absoluto que nos hayas ocultado lo de Jason pero puedo entender el motivo que te ha impulsado a hacerlo. Deja que ellos también lo entiendan"

Los demás fueron pasando la mirada entre ella y Dick, esperando a que uno de los dos se explicase.

Rachel soltó un suspiro tembloroso, notando como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Dick asintió levemente con la cabeza, para animarla.

"Estoy enamorada de Jason" Confesó finalmente, con un hilo de voz "Lo he estado desde hace años"

Claramente eso los cogió a todos por sorpresa, salvo a Dick, que ya lo sabía.

"¿Vosotros dos estabais saliendo cuando Jason vivía aquí?" Preguntó Donna, para asegurarse.

"No. No llegamos a tanto. Acordamos ir a nuestra primera cita justo antes de que él... de que él..." No pudo terminar la frase, pero tampoco hizo falta porque todos entendieron lo que quería decir.

"Oh, cariño" Dawn la miró con autentica compasión en su rostro" Lo siento muchísimo"

"¿Tú lo sabías y no dijiste nada?" Preguntó Kory a Dick.

"No me corresponda a mí decíroslo"

"Lo siento mucho" Rachel empezó a llorar en silencio "Sé que debería haberos dicho que Jason estaba vivo, pero me daba miedo volver a perderle. Él me dijo que si os lo contaba iba a irse de la ciudad. No podía permitirlo. No os podéis imaginar cuantas veces he soñado con volver a verle. Todas las cosas que deseaba haberle dicho, todo lo que temía haber perdido para siempre. Sé que fue estúpido, y egoísta, pero... Le he echado tanto de menos"

Nadie dijo nada. Pese a que podía ver que aún estaban enfadados con ella por haberles ocultado algo tan importante, por lo menos ahora parecía que entendían por que lo había hecho.

"Está bien" Dijo Dick, tomando el control de la situación "Creo que podemos dejar esto de lado por el momento. Lo que más me interesa saber es qué le pasó a Jason, y donde ha estado estos años. ¿Tú lo sabes, Rachel?"

Rachel asintió levemente, con ciertas dudas "Si, pero no estoy segura de que Jason quisiera que os lo dijese"

"Somos familia, Rachel, y Jason también lo es" Le recordó Donna "No más secretos ¿vale? Dinos porque fingió Jason su muerte. ¿Como lo hizo para lograr engañar incluso a Batman?"

Rachel tomó una respiración profunda, sabiendo que tenía que contárselo todo. O casi todo, al menos. Había ciertas cosas que le correspondía solo a Jason decidir si quería contarlas o no.

"Jason no fingió nada. Según lo que él me dijo, estuvo muerto durante 45 días"

Todos se quedaron de piedra al oír eso "¿Pero entonces como...?"

"Será mejor que os sentéis. Me va a llevar un rato explicarlo todo"

* * *

Nada más abrir los ojos, Jason supo donde estaba; la enfermería de la Torre.

Dick estaba sentado a su lado.

"¿Donde está Rachel? ¿Está bien?" Sabía que él y Dick tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, y seguramente la conversación acabaría muy subida de tono, pero en esos momentos lo único que le importaba era Rachel.

"Está bien. Ella y los demás, nadie más resultó herido. Después de que el androide te hiriese, Rachel lo destruyó. En realidad lo hizo pedazos. Nunca la había visto de ese modo" Dick hizo un gesto hacia su pecho "También te ha salvado la vida ¿sabes? Habrías muerto seguro si ella no te hubiese curado"

Jason miró su pecho y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la más mínima marca o cicatriz, pese a que estaba seguro de que los rayos le habían golpeado de lleno.

"¿Y donde está Rachel ahora?"

"Están todos esperando en el comedor. Les he dicho que yo quería ser el primero en hablar contigo"

"Entonces ¿Cual es el plan Dick? ¿Vais a entregarme a las autoridades? No, espera, mejor aún ¿Que te parece si me encerráis en Arkham? En una bonita celda acolchada al lado de la del Joker ¿No sería eso divertido?"

La expresión de DIck era de tristeza y dolor "¿De verdad crees que nosotros te haríamos eso? ¿De verdad crees que _**yo**_ te haría eso?"

"Lleváis intentando derribarme prácticamente desde que regresé a la ciudad. Sigo siendo el mismo hombre, Dick, y he hecho las mismas cosas. Esto" Señaló su rostro "No cambia nada. No cambia nada en absoluto"

"¡Lo cambia todo maldita sea!" Gritó Dick "Eres mi hermano Jason. Y te creía muerto"

"Estuve muerto"

"Lo sé. Rachel nos ha contado lo de Talia y el Pozo del Lazaro"

"¿Que más os ha contado?"

"Nada. Pero no cuesta mucho deducir que has pasado los últimos dos años en la Liga de las Sombras"

Jason guardó silencio, aliviado de que Rachel no hubiese revelado nada sobre la Toda Casta.

"Mira, Jason, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que va a pasar ahora. No puedo permitir que sigas yendo por ahí matando gente, aunque sean criminales..." Jason se levantó de la cama, ignorándole completamente "Wow, espera un momento ¿A donde crees que vas?"

"A ver a Rachel. Podemos seguir con esto luego" Recordó que iba desnudo de cintura para arriba "¿Tienes una camiseta que pueda ponerme"

Dick le entregó una camiseta "Frena un poco. No puedes simplemente levantarte e irte como si nada. Primero no sabemos si tu cuerpo está al 100% recuperado..."

"Estoy perfectamente. Mira" Dio un par de saltos y un mortal hacia atrás para demostrarlo "¿Ves? En plena forma"

"Me alegro, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas hasta que no hayamos hablado"

Jason rodó los ojos "El mismo Dick de siempre"

"Hablo en serio. Creo que no te das cuenta de cual es la situación. Tengo una propuesta para ti, pero..."

"No Dick. Me parece que eres tú quien no entiende lo que está pasando" Jason se acercó unos pasos hasta que estuvieron casi frente a frente "Voy a ir a ver a mi novia. Y pasaré por encima de ti si es necesario"

"Novia" Repitió Dick, ligeramente sorprendido "Rachel no nos ha dicho que fueseis en serio. Pensaba que..."

"¿Que solo la estaba utilizando?" Lo interrumpió Jason con la voz cargada de amargura.

"No, eso no. Pero pensaba que no querrías estar en una relación seria teniendo en cuenta lo complicado y peligroso que podría ser para ambos"

"Y no quería. En un principio no, al menos. Pero como ya sabes las cosas casi nunca salen según lo planeado. Y en este caso..." Se encogió de hombros "¿Que puedo decir? La amo"

Dick lo estudió durante unos segundos hasta que se hizo a un lado "Venga, te acompaño. De todas formas estoy seguro de que todos quieren verte"

Fue bastante raro para Jason caminar por los pasillos de la Torre con el rostro descubierto. Lo cierto es que nunca pensó que volvería a poner un pie en este lugar. Se preguntó brevemente cual era esa propuesta que Dick quería hacerle. Dudaba mucho que le quisiera de vuelta en los Titanes después de todo lo que había hecho. Y aunque ese fuese el caso, no estaba muy seguro de que fuese a aceptar.

Tal como había dicho Dick, el resto del equipo estaba esperando en el comedor. Todos se pusieron de pie al verles llegar, y un silencio incomodo llenó el ambiente.

"Bienvenido de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, chaval" Dijo Hank, intentando aligerar los ánimos.

Jason logró esbozar una sonrisa "Llegas un par de años tarde para eso. Pero gracias"

Buscó a Rachel con la mirada y se sorprendió al ver lágrimas brillando en su ojos.

Avanzó hacia ella "Rachel..."

Ella lo interrumpió con una fuerte bofetada, dejando a todo el mundo con la boca abierta.

"¿En que estabas pensando? ¿¡En que mierdas estabas pensando, Jason!?" Rachel lo empujó con fuerza. Su voz sonaba quebrada y las lágrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas "¿Morir una vez no fue suficiente para ti? ¿Querías volver a pasar por eso? ¿Querías que yo volviera a pasar por eso? ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo cerca que has estado? Apenas he sido capaz de traerte de vuelta. Podía sentir la vida escapando de tu cuerpo. Has estado apunto de morir de nuevo pero, esta vez, en mis brazos"

Cada palabra de Rachel iba acompañada por un nuevo golpe en su pecho. Jason la dejó desahogarse por un rato y al final le sujetó ambos brazos. Ella intentó forcejear un poco, pero enseguida desistió.

"Mejor yo que tú" Susurró Jason, pasando una mano por su mejilla "Eso era lo único en lo que pensaba. Y volvería a hacerlo, todas las veces que fuesen necesarias"

"Ejem, ejem"

Una tos muy mal disimulada les recordó que no estaban solos.

"No quiero interrumpir este... Momento" Empezó Kory "Pero creo que tenemos cosas que discutir"

"Está bien" Jason notó como Rachel le cogía la mano para darle apoyo "Imagino que hay muchas cosas que queréis decirme, así que adelante, no os cortéis"

Claramente nadie sabía por donde empezar, o quería ser el primero. Cuando parecía que nadie iba a decir nada, Gar empezó a hablar.

"¿Por que no nos lo dijiste Jason? Hemos pasado años pensando que estabas muerto. ¿Por que no intentaste contactar con nosotros?"

"No espero que lo entendáis, pero para mí eso habría sido un paso atrás. O al menos eso era lo que me decía a mi mismo. Tal vez no lo hayáis notado, pero no soy exactamente el mismo"

"...Rachel nos ha dicho que quieres matar al Joker" Dijo Dawn.

Rachel miró a Jason, disculpándose por haberles contado eso.

"No negaré que hacerlo me produciría una gran satisfacción" Jason los fulminó uno a uno con la mirada "¿Acaso me lo pensáis reprochar?"

Dick fue el único que no bajó los ojos "No voy a fingir que entiendo lo que has pasado, o lo que sientes, pero sabes que lo que quieres hacer, lo que has estado haciendo, no está bien"

"¿Por que? ¿Porque así lo dice Bruce? Tal vez él duerma mejor por la noche diciéndose a si mismo que nunca ha matado a nadie, pero dime una cosa Dick ¿Cuantas personas seguirían con vida hoy si Bruce hubiese acabado con el Joker años atrás?"

"Él ha sentido cada una de esas muertes como si hubiesen sido suyas, lo sabes perfectamente. Perderte a ti casi lo destruye. No ha sido el mismo desde entonces"

Rachel podía sentir la angustia y el dolor emanando de Jason. Toda esta conversación le estaba afectando negativamente, trayendo recuerdos oscuros que había enterrado en el fondo de su mente.

Tenía que parar esto.

"Dick, creo que será mejor que no sigas..."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Será mejor que me ocupe yo a partir de ahora"

Rachel notó a Jason tensandose a su lado, y ella misma cerró los ojos y murmuró una maldición.

Fantástico. Sencillamente perfecto. Si había una sola persona en el planeta, aparte del Joker, que pudiese conseguir que toda la situación se volviese aún más tensa, dolorosa y angustiante para Jason, esa era sin duda el hombre que actualmente estaba parado en la puerta, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Bruce Wayne.

"Tiene que ser una puta broma" Siseó Jason, mirando a los Titanes con dagas en los ojos "¿Le habéis llamado?"

"Nosotros no le hemos dicho nada" Le aseguró Donna, pasando la mirada entre él y Bruce "No tengo ni idea de como..."

"He sido yo" Intervino Dick.

Jason parecía apunto de atacar a Dick "No tenías ningún derecho. ¡Ningún puto derecho!"

"A juzgar por tu reacción, no pareces muy feliz de volver a verme, hijo" Dijo Bruce.

Un tiempo atrás oír a Bruce refiriéndose a él como _hijo _le habría provocado una mezcla de alegría y orgullo pero en estos momentos solo despertaba un cólera fría dentro de él.

"Sin duda eres el mejor detective del mundo" Se burló con un tono cargado de sarcasmo "¿Alguna otra brillante deducción con la que quieras obsequiarnos?"

"Jason..." Intentó hablar Dawn, pero él no la dejó.

"Vosotros quedaos al margen" Espetó Jason.

"Suficiente Jason" La voz y el rostro de Bruce adquirieron un tono más brusco "Has dejado claro que al que odias es a mí, no a ellos"

Jason entrecerró los ojos "Creo que tengo odió suficiente para todos"

Viendo como todo se estaba saliendo rápidamente de control, Rachel se acercó a Jason y le sujetó la mano "Por favor, Jason, no hagas nada de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte"

Su toque y sus palabras lograron calmar a Jason lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que ella tenía razón; No ganaba nada enfrentándose a Bruce en ese momento. Solo lograría perder el control y hacer o decir algo que luego acabaría lamentando.

Como acababa de hacer justo ahora. Realmente no odiaba en absoluto a ninguno de sus ex-compañeros, pero las palabras habían salido de sus labios antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Bruce observó la interacción entre ambos, con el ceño fruncido. Sin duda debía saber que ella sabía que Jason estaba vivo, desde hacía días, y no estaba nada conforme con que no hubiese compartido esa información antes.

"De camino hacia aquí me he puesto al día sobre tus nuevas actividades" Dijo Bruce, volviendo a centrar su atención solo en Jason "Parece que has estado ocupado"

"¿Para eso has venido, _papá_?" La ultima palabra salió casi como un insulto "¿Para echarme la bronca por haber roto tus normas?" La poca calma que Rachel había logrado se desvaneció rápidamente.

"He venido porque necesitaba verlo con mis propios ojos. Necesitaba ver que mi hijo realmente estaba vivo. Pero no puedo decir que esté orgulloso del rumbo que has tomado. Has cogido todo lo que te enseñé y lo has deformado. Lo estás usando para hacer justo lo contrario de lo que yo defiendo. Sé que estás furioso conmigo. Sé que te fallé. Pero intenté salvarte, Jason... Estoy intentando salvarte ahora"

"¿De eso crees que va todo esto? ¿De que me dejaste morir?" Jason soltó el agarre de Rachel y avanzó con pazos rápidos hasta colocarse frente a frente con Bruce "No sé que nubla más tu juicio, si tu culpa o tu anticuado sentido de la moralidad. Bruce, te he perdonado por no salvarme, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, en nombre de Dios ¡El Joker sigue con vida!?"

Por primera vez Bruce mostró algo de duda y sorpresa ante la furia que estaba mostrando su hijo adoptivo. Por su parte Jason sentía que ya no podía contenerse más. La presa estaba rota, y las palabras salieron sin control por sus labios, mostrando toda la ira y el rencor que había acumulado durante esos años.

"Olvidando todo lo que ha hecho en el pasado. Ciega estúpidamente ignorando todo el dolor que ha causado. Los inocentes a los que ha matado. Los amigos que ha mutilado. Pero pensé... Pensé que yo iba a ser el ultimo. Pensé que, después de matarme a mí no le permitirías hacer daño a nadie más. Si hubiese sido tú, si él te hubiese matado, no me habría detenido ante nada. Habría rastreado todo el planeta hasta encontrar a ese desperdicio de basura humana ¡Y lo habría mandado al infierno!"

"No lo entiendes. Creo que nunca lo entendiste del todo"

"¿El qué? ¿Lo importante que es tu código moral para ti? ¿Sería tan difícil cruzar esa linea?"

"¡No! Por Dios, no. Sería demasiado fácil. Pero si hago eso, si me permito descender a ese lugar, nunca regresaré"

"¿Por que? No te pido que mates al Pingüino, o al Espantapájaros, o a Dent. Estoy hablando de él. Solo de él. Hazlo porque..." La voz de Jason se quebró por un instante y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla "Porque él me alejó de ti"

A Rachel le rompió el corazón ver a Jason tan desesperado, tan vulnerable. Lo único que quería hacer era correr a su lado y abrazarlo, consolarlo. ¿Acaso Bruce no se daba cuenta de cuanto estaba sufriendo? ¿Acaso nadie se daba cuenta?

"Lo siento, no puedo" Dijo Bruce.

Algo dentro de Jason pareció congelarse y morir.

"Entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar. Dale recuerdos a Alfred de mi parte"

Jason pasó por el lado de Bruce sin mirarlo, ni siquiera intentó despedirse de Rachel, y se encaminó hacia el ascensor.

"Jason, espera, no puedes irte así sin más" Intentó detenerlo Dick, pero Bruce negó con la cabeza.

"Déjalo. Necesita un tiempo a solas para pensar. Será mejor que volvamos a hablar con él mañana. Luego decidiremos lo que debemos hacer"

¿Lo que debemos hacer?

Rachel observó a Bruce incrédula, sin acabar de creerse que alguien considerado como uno de los hombres más inteligentes del planeta pudiese llegar a ser tan idiota.

Deseaba poder decirle un par de cosas, pero tenía que alcanzar a Jason antes de que dejase la Torre, de modo que, ignorando a todos los demás, salió corriendo tras su novio.

Lo encontró justo cuando estaba apunto de subir al ascensor.

"¡Jason! Espera, por favor"

Él se detuvo y colocó una mano en la puerta para mantenerla abierta "Lo siento, Rach, pero realmente necesito estar solo ahora mismo"

"Lo se, pero estoy preocupada por ti ¿Como estás?"

Jason esbozó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos "Ha sido mucho más duro de lo que había imaginado"

"Puede que Bruce no entienda lo que has pasado, pero yo si lo hago" Le recordó ella, colocando una mano en su mejilla "Así que antes de hacer cualquier estupidez recuerda que me tienes a tu lado, pase lo que pase"

Jason suspiró "Teniendo en cuanta la bien que acaba de ir todo ahí atrás no estoy seguro de que a los otros les parezca bien que nos sigamos viendo"

"Me importa una mierda lo que les parezca bien. Si cualquiera de ellos se atreve siquiera a sugerirme que debería alejarme de ti pienso hacer la maleta y huir contigo a donde sea"

Jason pensó que había oído mal "¿Como dices?"

"Es decir, no es que quiera llegar a eso" Se apresuró a aclarar Rachel "Pero, como ya he dicho, no pienso volver a perderte. Y si es necesario estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme al mismísimo Superman, con tal de mantenerte a mi lado"

Durante unos segundos, Jason solo pudo observarla asombrado, sin tener ni idea de que decir. Cuando logró superar su estupor, colocó sus manos en sus mejillas y se inclinó para besarla, esperando poder transmitirle de ese modo lo mucho que la amaba.

Cuando rompieron el beso, apoyó su frente contra la de ella, en un gesto cariñoso "Probablemente eso sea lo más bonito que nadie me ha dicho nunca. Aún no estoy seguro de que he hecho para merecerte, Rachel"

"Ser tú" Dijo ella, poniéndose de puntillas para darle otro beso suave "Solo ser tú. Eso es todo lo que necesito"

"Te conformas con muy poco" Medio bromeó él.

"No me conformo con nada. Te amo, Jason. Cada parte de ti. Todo lo que eres"

Jason sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente "Yo también te amo, Chica Oscura"

Con gran pesar Rachel lo dejó ir, y vio como entraba en el ascensor. Podía entender que Jason necesitase un tiempo a solas después de lo que acababa de pasar, pero las ganas de estar a su lado para apoyarle y consolarle eran tan grandes que apenas podía contenerse.

"Por favor, llámame en cuanto necesites alguien con quien hablar. Estaré allí enseguida"

"Te lo prometo"

Rachel soltó un suspiro tembloroso cuando las puertas se cerraron, y Jason desapareció de su vista.

Jason tenía razón; Las cosas no habían salido muy bien. O al menos no habían salido como ella esperaba, posiblemente las expectativas de Jason eran un poco más realistas en ese aspecto. Por algún motivo ella había asumido que en cuanto viesen a Jason vivo, los demás pasarían por alto que, a aspectos técnicos, se había convertido en un criminal, pero al parecer eran incapaces de hacerlo. Especialmente Bruce.

La ira llenó su cuerpo al pensar en Bruce, y regresó al comedor, dispuesta a decirle todo lo que pensaba.

"¡Espero que estés satisfecho!" Bruce estaba hablando con el resto de Titanes, y se giró al oírla entrar "Tenias una oportunidad para arreglarlo y solo has logrado empeorarlo todo"

Todos se quedaron de piedra al verla hablar con Batman en ese tono, y Gar le hizo varios gestos de que parase de inmediato, pero ello los ignoró y se centró en el hombre que tenía enfrente.

"Tengo curiosidad por saber que te hace decir eso" El tono de Bruce era cortes, pero mortalmente gélido.

"¿De verdad eres incapaz de darte cuenta? Se supone que eres el mejor detective del mundo"

"Soy consciente de lo que Jason espera de mí, y créeme me gustaría poder hacerlo, pero no puedo. No puedo matar al Joker"

"¡Esto no se trata del Joker!" Explotó Rachel "No se trata de matar o no matar. No se trata de tu estúpido código moral. Se trata de Jason. Se trata de que eres lo más parecido a un padre que ha tenido jamás, y tú le has hecho sentir que su muerte no significó nada para ti"

Bruce pareció recibir eso como un puñetazo "Eso no es..."

"¿Sabías que tú y yo fuimos lo ultimo en lo que pensó antes de morir?" Lo interrumpió Rachel "He estado en su mente, he visto lo que el Joker le hizo, he sentido lo que él sintió" Repentinamente Rachel agarró la muñeca de Bruce, y sus ojos brillaron de color rojo. Solo duró un segundo pero, cuando lo soltó, Bruce retrocedió varios pasos, con el rostro mortificado "No te atrevas a juzgarle. No tienes ningún derecho"

"¿Que demonios has hecho Rachel?" Preguntó Dick, viendo lo pálido que se había puesto Bruce de repente"

"Le he dado algo de perspectiva" Replicó Rachel, dándose la vuelta para volver a su habitación.

"¿Bruce, estás bien?" Dick observó, preocupado como Bruce se sentaba en una silla y se quedaba con la mirada perdida.

Bruce asintió levemente "Si, pero creo... Creo que será mejor que yo no hable más con Jason por el momento. Sospecho que solo lo empeoraría todo"

Dick no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de hacer Rachel, pero Bruce se veía muy afectado. O al menos todo lo afectado que Batman se permitía demostrar.

Claramente tendría que ser él quien se ocupase de solucionar el asunto antes de que todo se saliese completamente de control, de modo que fue a la habitación de Rachel esperando poder convencerla de que lo ayudase.

* * *

Dick aparcó el coche cerca de la dirección que le había dado Rachel.

Había que reconocerlo, Jason se lo había montado bastante bien. Este barrio era de los mejores de la ciudad. Prácticamente solo había casas y apartamentos de lujo.

No le había resultado nada fácil convencer a Rachel para que le dijese donde podía encontrar a Jason. Al principio ella se había cerrado totalmente en banda, negándose a revelar el más mínimo detalle.

Se dio cuenta enseguida de que lo que la tenía más preocupada era que él pudiese suponer una amenaza para el hombre que amaba y, con eso, también llegó la revelación que, si en algun momento las cosas llegaban a ese extremo, Rachel con casi total seguridad elegiría a Jason por encima de los Titanes.

Por muy doloroso que pudiese resultar eso, también había una parte de él que se alegraba de saber lo mucho que Jason y Rachel se preocupaban mutuamente y que harían lo que fuese para proteger al otro.

Le llevó algo de tiempo, pero al fin logro convencer a Rachel de que lo único que quería era conseguir que Jason se quedase en la ciudad. Le explicó cual era su idea y, si bien al principio ella tenía algunas dudas de que Jason fuese a aceptar, tuvo que reconocer que no era un mal plan, de modo que finalmente le dio esa dirección, no sin antes advertirle de que la conversación con Bruce había dejado a Jason muy alterado, y si hacía cualquier cosa que lo empeorase, ella misma se lo haría pagar con creces.

Probablemente solo era una forma de hablar... O al menos eso esperaba él.

Llegó hasta la puerta y al instante se puso alerta al ver que estaba ligeramente abierta, y había luz en el interior.

Sin hacer ruido, terminó de abrir la puerta, lo justo para poder pasar, y se coló dentro, listo para pelear si fuese necesario.

Se relajó al ver a Jason solo, sentado en el sofá, con una botella de vodka casi vacía en las manos... Y una mochila de viaje a su lado.

Dick no tardó demasiado en entender lo que estaba pasando, pero prefirió no comentar nada por el momento.

"Hola Dick" Lo saludó Jason, sin apartar los ojos de la botella "¿Te apetece una copa? Hay vasos en esa estantería de allí. Coge uno y acompáñame, eso de beber solo se acaba volviendo muy deprimente"

A Dick no le apetecía demasiado, pero decidió coger un vaso de todas formas.

"Viendo lo rápido que bebes igual deberíamos coger también otra botella" Comentó, mientras se sentaba delante de Jason y vertía un par de centímetros de vodka en su vaso.

Jason soltó una risa carente de humor "No sería mala idea. ¿Sabes que no puedo emborracharme?"

Dick levantó una ceja "¿En serio?"

"Yep. Cortesía del Pozo del Lazaro. Bueno, técnicamente si que puedo, pero me cuesta horrores. Tendría que beberme otras tres botellas como esta, enteras, para empezar a notar algo y aún así sería el equivalente a que una persona normal se tomase dos o tres cervezas. Te lo juro, salir de copas así es un coñazo"

Dick tomó un sorbo e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la mochila "¿Preparándote para dejar la ciudad?"

"Ese es el plan" Confirmó Jason "O lo era, al menos. Claro que llevo unos cuarenta minutos aquí, sentado y bebiendo, sin animarme a dar el paso"

"Imagino que ahora mismo no te importa demasiado mi opinión. Pero, si me preguntas, te diré que estás eligiendo la salida fácil"

"Por fácil asumo que quieres decir cobarde, no hace falta que lo edulcores" De un solo trago Jason se terminó lo que quedaba en la botella.

Dick se encogió de hombros "Tal vez. ¿Estarías de acuerdo con eso?"

Jason se quedó un momento en silencio pasando el dedo por el borde de la botella "A veces no hay más opción. Toda mi operación se ha desmoronado. A estas alturas hasta el ultimo criminal de la ciudad ya debe saber que les tomé el pelo como idiotas. Y la policía me busca por una lista de delitos tan larga que me da pereza incluso empezar a pensar en ella. No hay nada para mí en San Francisco"

"Ambos sabemos que si eso fuese verdad ya te habrías ido. Tienes algo aquí que no quieres perder. O, más concretamente, alguien" Dick se inclinó, con expresión seria "Si te vas de este modo, le vas a romper el corazón"

"Lo se" Jason cerró los ojos con pesar "Pero tal vez sea lo mejor. Me ha dicho que esta dispuesta a huir conmigo si es necesario. No tiene reparos en enfrentarse a toda la Liga de la Justicia solo para poder seguir a mi lado. Sus palabras, no las mías"

"¿Y aún así pensabas irte sin ni siquiera despedirte?"

"No quiero esa vida para ella, Dick" Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Jason "Y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco. Ambos sabemos que Rachel merece mucho más"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero la cuestión es que no nos corresponde ni a ti ni a mí decidir eso. Le corresponde a Rachel. Y ella ya ha elegido. Te ha elegido a ti" Jason apartó la mirada "Mira, obviamente tú no estabas cuando nos enteramos de que habías muerto. No viste cuanto la afectó eso. La destrozó, Jason, nunca ha vuelto a ser la misma desde entonces, era como si una parte de ella también hubiese muerto. No quiero que vuelva a pasar por eso"

"¿Y que propones?"

"Antes de que llegase Bruce te he dicho que tenía una propuesta para ti. ¿Quieres escucharla ahora?"

"Supongo que no tengo nada que perder" Dijo Jason pero enseguida miró a Dick con sospecha "Antes de que empieces debo advertirte algo; Como me sugieras que vuelva a ser Robin y me una a los Titanes, no me hago responsable de mis acciones"

Dick esbozó una media sonrisa "Tomo nota. Pero tranquilo, mi idea era que siguieras actuando como Red Hood"

"¿Te has perdido la parte en la que todos los criminales quieren matarme, y la policía arrestarme?" Preguntó Jason incrédulo.

"Los criminales quieren matarnos a todos, forma parte del trabajo y lo sabes. En cuanto a la policía, seguramente eres lo bastante hábil para eludirlos ¿verdad?"

"Seguramente" Reconoció Jason "Pero de todas formas no podría volver a unirme a vosotros, no como Red Hood al menos. Daría muy mala imagen para vosotros que aceptarais a un asesino en el equipo"

"Lo se. No era esa mi idea. Pensaba más bien en una asociación clandestina. Totalmente en secreto. Solo lo sabríamos nosotros. Por nosotros me refiero a todos los Titanes y tal vez alguien en La Liga de la Justicia. Compartiríamos información y apoyo técnico en los casos en que estuviéramos trabajando, pero sobre el terreno tendrías que estar solo. Y obviamente no podrás matar a nadie. Eso queda fuera de discusión. No puedo seguir tolerando asesinatos en mi ciudad. Pero, aparte de eso, tendrías carta libre para actuar como te plazca"

"Ya. Y de paso me tendríais bien cerca para poder vigilarme ¿me equivoco?" Dijo Jason, adivinando las intenciones de Dick.

"Ese no es en absoluto el caso" Aseguró el primer Robin "No te estoy ofreciendo esto para tenerte controlado, sino porque creo que es la mejor solución para todos. Realmente me gustaría que te quedases en San Francisco, Jason. Te he echado de menos. Yo y todos"

"Yo también os he echado de menos" Admitió Jason "Pero eso no cambia que lo que me ofreces es en esencia una jaula dorada"

"Lamento de verdad que lo veas de ese modo. Solo intento ayudarte"

"Simplemente dame una sola razón por la que debería aceptar"

Dick ni siquiera necesitó pensarlo "Porque entonces podrías estar con Rachel"

Jason entrecerró los ojos "Eso es un golpe bajo"

"Tal vez. Pero tú me has obligado a usarlo"

Jason estudio sus opciones. Por un lado seguía teniendo la sensación de que lo que Dick quería era poder tenerle cerca para asegurarse de que no se pasaba de la raya, pero lo cierto era que tal vez era preferible eso a estar el resto de su vida mirando por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que nadie le había encontrado.

Y la posibilidad de que él y Rachel pudieran tener una relación estable y relativamente normal era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar.

"Está bien, pero tengo un par de condiciones; Primero, no pienso volver a mudarme a la Torre, me gusta esta casa y me quedaré en ella. Si necesitamos reunirnos de forma urgente Rachel puede estar aquí en un segundo"

"Suena justo"

"Y segundo, no pienso tener el más mínimo contacto con Bruce, o volver a Gotham por cualquier motivo, a no ser que el propio Darkseid venga a invadirnos con todo su ejercito. E incluso entonces solo me lo plantearía"

"Yo me ocuparé de Bruce" Prometió Dick "Pero tienes que darme tu palabra de que tú no intentaras matar al Joker"

"Creo que puedo dejar eso de lado por un tiempo" Acordó Jason "Pero no prometo que sea para siempre"

"Me vale por el momento" Dick le ofreció la mano "Bienvenido de nuevo, hermano"

"Ahora no te me pongas sentimental" Se quejó Jason, mientras le estrechaba la mano.

* * *

Regresaron a la Torre para comunicarles juntos al resto del equipo el acuerdo al que habían llegado.

En un principio Jason no estaba muy convencido con la idea pero después de que Dick la asegurase que Bruce ya se había ido, accedió.

"Por cierto, después de que te fueses, Rachel le hizo algo a Bruce. No tengo ni idea de que fue, ella se ha negado a contármelo, pero parecía muy afectado"

Jason alzó una ceja, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Aunque tomó nota mental de preguntarle a Rachel que había hecho.

Al salir del ascensor vieron que todos habían ido a dormir (pese a que el sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte, todos habían pasado la noche en vela y necesitaban algo de descanso) salvo Gar, que estaba en la cocina, tomándose un café.

Al verlos llegar estuvo apunto de atragantarse "Jason. No esperaba que volvieses tan pronto"

"Yo tampoco, pero he llegado a un acuerdo con Dick"

Los ojos de Gar se abrieron como platos "¿Vuelves a unirte al equipo?"

"Técnicamente supongo que si, pero..." Jason no pudo continuar porque Gar lo envolvió en sus brazos.

"Tío, me alegro tanto de oírlo. Te he echado de menos. Espera a que los demás se enteren, sobretodo Rachel"

"Gracias" Jason le devolvió el abrazo, sorprendido por tanta efusividad "¿Donde está Rachel? ¿Durmiendo?"

"No, está en su habitación, despierta, pero no quiere ver a nadie. He intentado hablar con ella hace un rato y prácticamente me ha echado a patadas"

Jason miró a Dick, el cual le hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento "Voy a ir a hablar con ella. Mientras tanto Dick te puede poner al corriente"

"Vosotros dos estáis juntos ¿verdad? Tú y Rachel" Preguntó Gar.

"Si, lo estamos" Dijo Jason, recordando que cuando llegó por primera vez pensó que Gar estaba colado por Rachel.

"Me alegro por vosotros" Sonrió Gar "Y me alegro de que hayas vuelto"

Jason le devolvió la sonrisa "Me alegra haber vuelto"

Fue a la habitación de Rachel y llamó un par de veces a la puerta.

"Ya te he dicho que no me apetece hablar con nadie, Gar" Llegó la voz de Rachel desde el interior.

"Si quieres puedo regresar más tarde"

La puerta se abrió casi al instante. Rachel se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

"Has dicho que si. ¿Verdad?"

"He dicho que si" Confirmó Jason.

Rachel saltó a sus brazos y plantó sus labios sobre los suyos.

"Tenía miedo de que no quisieras aceptar" Confesó Rachel cuando rompieron el beso "Pensaba que tal vez lo verías como un intento por parte de Dick y Bruce para controlarte"

"Al principio he pensado eso. Pero de este modo podemos estar juntos, así que he decidido que me da igual"

"¿Estás seguro? Porque hablaba en serio al decir que estoy dispuesta a huir contigo. Solo dímelo y puedo transpórtanos a ambos muy lejos de aquí"

"Te lo agradezco de corazón, pero no" Jason le acarició la mejilla con la mano "Se que me amas, pero también se que amas a Dick, a Gar, a Kory, a Donna, a Dawn y a Hank. Ellos son tu familia y mientras haya otra opción no quiero que renuncies a eso por mí"

"Tal vez con el tiempo también vuelvan a ser tu familia" Propuso Rachel, con una sonrisa vacilante.

"Tal vez. No nos precipitemos. Por el momento" Se inclinó hasta que sus labios estuvieron casi rozándose "Estoy más que satisfecho teniéndote a ti"


End file.
